Duel of the Fates: Host War
by Moviemanev
Summary: Cloud's latest multiverse spanning adventure. All's well in Cloud's life after his last Universe saving escapade, but what will happen when a new threat breaks loose threatening the balance of worlds!
1. One Last Reunion

The roof grew hot as the motorcycle tires tore across it

The roof grew hot as the motorcycle tires tore across it. The grey sky reflected on the cycle's surface shone like a fine badge of valor. Rearing up on one wheel as it came to the edge of the rooftop, it leapt into the air as the wheel lost contact with solid ground. Like a missile flying through the sky, Cloud and his trusty ride jetted toward the adjacent building. With a crash and a spray of glass, Cloud entered the building through a now shattered window. Braking and swerving his bike, he was now face to face with man currently pointing a pistol at his head. The man's arm shook violently; as if he could barley hold his gun. He wore a business suit and his eyes were hidden by dark glasses. However, even from where he was Cloud could tell there was something wrong with his eyes. Protruding from the edges of his glasses were dark veins that seemed to stem from his eyes.

"I saw what you did to those office workers" Cloud said drawing his sword. His voice was as serious as stone. "You'll pay for that innocent blood."

The man merely grinned, and a small amount of drool ran down his chin. His finger gripped the trigger hard, and bullet was shot. Quicker than lighting, Cloud's sword was in front of him, taking the bullet. In the next moment Cloud was half way across the room, sword poised for the strike. With hardened precision he sliced through the man's body, cleaving him in two. The deed was done. The two halves of the murderer were lying on the ground, still twitching.

It had been a long year for Cloud, but a relatively normal one compared to the one before. There were no aliens, monsters, or other worlds to deal with. Only the occasional vigilante escapade he'd become used to in these times of relative peace. Once in a while he'd see his friends. Barrett and Yuffie were doing well, Vincent was keeping to himself as usual, and Cid was somewhere half way across the world with his new air machine. He was now living with Tifa, and taking care of the children.

He sheathed his sword back into his bike, and prepared to leave, when suddenly he heard something behind him. The Upper half of the body was now upright and staring at Cloud. His glasses had fallen and now Cloud could see his eyes. It seemed that pupil and iris of the man's eyes were gone, and they were completely red.

"Well done my child." A woman's voice exited the man's mouth. "You have grown since the last time we have faced each other."

Cloud drew closer.

"But then, this is not one of my most formidable puppets. But then again, you have destroyed the rest."

"Jenova?" Cloud's eyes grew wide.

"Perceptive insect."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Cloud stepped back.

"I'm in the crater. Face me there, or I will send more to slaughter your innocents." The man fell limp on the ground and the redness of his eyes left him.

--

The journey to the North Crater is a hard one, but Cloud has done it before. He arrived early the next day. He came alone. Bringing Tifa and the others would have been helpful, but it could have put their lives in danger.

The heat quickly left his bike as the ignition switch turned off. Cloud assembled all his swords and made his way inside the crater. Not much had changed, it was still the most depressing place he'd ever been. Not a rock had been moved since the night of the meteor. Shin-ra had come back once searching for Jenova's head. But they only found her neck. That caused some trouble in the past.

As Cloud entered the main passage he saw it immediately. Sephiroth's original corpse. Now it had decayed quite a bit, and was mostly just a skeleton, but it was moving. As Cloud looked closer he could see the tendrils. They covered most of the bones.

"Jenova." Cloud said drawing his sword. "Desperate to have you 'son' back?"

Sephiroth's corpse suddenly opened it's dead and rotting eyelids to reveal deep red eyes. The eyes of Jenova.

"No my child. You've killed him enough times. It looks as if this time I cannot bring him back."

"He said you were gone." Cloud said gripping his sword. "That there was no trace of you left."

"Oh there wasn't my child. Yet here I am, all I needed was a little help."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll never know. All you need to know is, that you are mine, and it will always be so."

Without warning, Jenova sprung forward and tried to grab Cloud, but Cloud easily evaded.

"You have no sword" Cloud stated shifting his balance. "You can't win."

"I need no sword boy!" Jenova screeched, extending her arms and pointing her palms at Cloud. Suddenly a strange mark glowed red on her forehead, and flames burst from her palms and shot at Cloud! He was caught off guard and barely escaped being burned.

"What was that?!" Cloud said to himself.

Jenova shot another stream of flame toward her foe, but this time Cloud was ready, he blocked the fire with his sword and jumped toward his attacker, he was about to swing his sword, when a third arm made of what seemed like black mist burst from Jenova's side inches away from Cloud's face and glowed as if it was about to spray fire as well. There was no time to think, Cloud had not expected this, and now it seemed he would die.

Suddenly, the buzzing sound of a laser beam could be heard, and the arm was no more. Jenova's head was stricken from her shoulders and she lay dead on the floor, as the strange mark on her forehead faded away. Cloud got up and looked at the cause of Jenova's demise. There standing to the right, in front of a familiar green swirling portal was Sora, and behind him was a man with graying blonde hair holding a sword of blue light, and a troubled looking massive orange rock beast, wearing blue pants of all things.

Cloud took a deep breath and hesitated asking what the strangers were doing there, because he knew he'd probably get dragged into whatever they were doing.

"Hey" Sora said with a grave look on his face. "We've got a problem."


	2. Wise Council

"Hurry we've got to go now

"Hurry we've got to go now!" said Sora extending a hand to Cloud. "There's not much time!"

"Time for what?" Cloud questioned taking a step back. Cloud was hesitant. The last time he'd left his world, he barley made it back alive. Sora and the others looked desperate, they seemed to have worry written in their faces. The rock man moved forward.

"This the guy Sora?" he questioned in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah Ben, that's him." Sora said still extending his hand. "C'mon Cloud! We need you."

"Tell me what's going on!" Cloud yelled getting impatient.

"No time fer talk pal." The rock man said pounding his fist into his other hand. "Th'whole cosmos is comin to an end, and either you come with us right now, or we make you come with us right now."

Cloud raised his sword.

"Cloud! Let's move! Come on!" Sora persisted.

"Maybe once you explain the situ-" Cloud couldn't finish his sentence, the Rock man was nearly on him. Two massive fists slammed into the ground as Cloud ducked out of the way. He brought his sword around in front to strike the Rock behemoth in the side when suddenly the sound of steel on steel echoed through the crater. Sora's Keyblade slide across Cloud's sword, grinding sparks into the air.

"Enough of this! We don't have time!" Sora shouted "Streen!"

Cloud looked over at the gentleman with the Light-sword. He slowly raised his aging hand and with a gesture, what felt like an invisible fist struck Cloud in the face knocking him unconscious.

--

As Cloud slowly awakened he began to hear the sound of rushing water, voices talking in the distance, and birds chirping close by. As he opened his eyes he was met with the light of mid day. He was lying on a comfortable bed in a room which was well lit by the light from outside. The walls were merely pillars exposing the outdoors, except for one on which was an opening into a grand hallway. The floor was smooth stone, and all around outside, trees and green grass could be seen. Also, Cloud could see the extension of the building he was in. It was quite large and magnificent in design. It was built like a beautiful palace, and the walls were lined with windows and vines, and every now and again, there jutted from the first floor a small outer seating area where one might talk or spend time alone with a lover.

Suddenly the far away voices grew closer, and Cloud could tell that someone was coming down the hall. He quickly glanced around for his sword, and saw that it was placed leaning against a wall. He grabbed it with haste and put his back against the wall where the door to the hallway was. Two men in shining armor walked through the doorway holding spears. Cloud came up behind and slammed the hilt of his sword onto one of the soldier's neck, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Before the other had time to fully turn and see Cloud, Cloud placed a kick directly into the soldier's side and proceeded to knock him out in the same fashion as the other. With both guards lying on the floor, Cloud stealthily crept from the room. He found himself in the grand hallway, which seemed to stretch in two directions forever. Arches and pillars proceeded along the entire passage, making it impossible to guess how many other hallways connected to this one. Cloud heard more armored footsteps coming from his left, so he darted to his right, sprinting down the hall with great speed. The pillars seemed to whiz by like lightning, and the passage seemed to never end. Without warning, Cloud slammed into a blue transparent wall that hadn't been there a second earlier. Rubbing his face, Cloud gently extended his hand to the wall and found that when he touched it, it rippled with energy.

"A force field?" Cloud said confused.

"Yes." A voice said coming from behind him.

Cloud turned and saw two foot soldiers that looked different from the ones he had dispatched in the room. They were covered from head to toe in white battle armor and wore helmets that covered their faces. They were holding some type of gun, a weapon far more advanced than the spears the other two guards were holding.

"Now hold it right there." One of the guards said lifting his hand to his helmet. He pushed something on the side of his helmet, which Cloud assumed was a radio transmitter device.

"We've found him, he's in the south-east corridor. If the reports on him are correct, I'm going to need a level seven dimensional at least to bring him in."

"No one's bringing me anywhere until I get some answers!" Cloud yelled running forward and taking out one of the soldiers with a swing of his sword.

"Now! Now! We need it now!" The other repeated into his com-link, just before being taken out by another of Cloud's swings. Suddenly a red laser hit to near where Cloud's foot was, then another, and another. Cloud looked up and saw more of the white armored soldiers rushing down the hall at him. He quickly picked up and swung his sword around in a circle stopping three lasers from hitting his body. He the took it and jabbed the hilt backwards as if to strike someone in the gut and held it there. Green energy began to build around his sword, charging and growing with intensity as more lasers shot passed him. With swift ferocity, he brought the now glowing sword over his head and slammed it to the ground causing a massive shockwave to ripple through the floor in the direction of the attacking storm-troopers. The first or second trooper saw the wave coming and sopped to turn around, but were only cut down by their own allies who were still blindly firing. In a matter of seconds the shockwave tore into the huddle of soldiers and sent them flying backwards, too stunned to hold onto their weapons. With a crash they sprawled to the floor, unable to get up.

"Someone tell me why I'm here!" Cloud yelled down the corridor exasperated.

"You're here because your needed." A familiar voice sounded behind him.

Cloud turned and saw that behind the force field stood Aragorn, King of Gondor.

"Aragorn?" Cloud said lowering his weapon.

"Yes Cloud." Aragorn said looking slightly disappointed. He raised his hand and placed it on a pad on the other side of the field, which seemed to shut it off. With the field lowered Aragorn took a step closer.

"Now if you done terrorizing our highly trained and expensive troops, you can follow me and get your answers." He walked passed Cloud like a King walking past a common servant and proceeded down the hallway with his cape billowing behind him. Cloud took another look around and reluctantly followed. After five minutes of silently following Aragorn through the hallways of what now appeared to be a far more massive complex than Cloud originally had thought, the King finally turned and faced Cloud.

"Before we continue into the next room, let me just say it's good to see you Cloud." He said placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "It's been a long time."

"Y-yeah." Cloud said feeling more at ease "But why am I here, what is all of this?"

"A question for the next room my friend." Aragorn said turning once again to a large door. "You cannot even begin to imagine what awaits us all." With the last words he reached forward and pushed open the large creaking wooden doors to reveal an enormous outer court which sat in the middle of a lush garden, with high seating all around the outside in which sat, people of all races and tongues. Cloud could see that many differed, not just in appearance and clothing, but some in species! Near the entrance were stone circles in the ground where people would stand when addressing the court. In the center of the court was a grand stone table which extended at least seven feet upward. Behind it Cloud assumed were large stone stools for people to sit on, because at the table there were seated 6 very regal looking people. Aragorn left Clouds side and took a place at the table as well just to the left of the center, but did not sit down.

"Now appearing; Cloud Strife!" Aragorn announced to the court "Hero of the Worlds!" this announcement was met with thunderous applause all around the court, which Cloud had not expected.

"And now Mr. Strife." Aragorn said looking down to where Cloud was standing. "May I present the high council of the new United Dimensional Alliance!" more applause could be heard from the seats. "I as you know am Aragorn, King of Gondor."

A beautiful woman then stood up as Aragon took his seat. She wore a dress fit for a queen and a golden crown embedded with jewels.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Twilight Age."

Next a large muscular man without a shirt on stood up. His hair was golden in color and his leggings were scaled like a fish. "I am Arthur, King of Atlantis, and representative of Earth 1 on this council."

After him a skinny gentleman with glasses stood. He wore flowing green robes and peculiar hat. "I am the King of the Earth Kingdom in my dimension, but I represent the 3 other nations that reside in my world as well on this council."

Now a wise looking young man wearing an outfit similar to that of the man who wielded the sword of blue light stood. His hair was faded blonde, and he looked as if he truly knew peace. "My name is Luke Skywalker, and I am no king, but am the Grand Master of the Jedi Council."

Next a very unusual council member stood. He was about three feet tall and had large round ears. Most of his body was pitch black except for his face, which was white. He spoke in a high pitched voice, but yet sounded very wise. "I am King Mickey of the Magic Kingdom. Sora has told me a lot about'ch Cloud!"

And finally the seventh member stood. He was seated at the center of the table and his hair was dark and long. He wore decorated steel armor and seemed very young. "And I, Hero of Worlds, am Caspian X, King of Narnia. However I am merely a placeholder of the real King, Aslan, who could not be here today. And now my friend, let us speak of will be."


	3. What will Be

The crowd was in awe

The crowd was in awe. Their applause continued for some time before the Kings had a second chance to speak. Cloud looked around at the court. Every face in the seating area had a hopeful and grateful expression, yet the Kings seemed grave behind their smiles. When the audience finally settled, Cloud spoke up.

"What is this?" He questioned addressing the council. "Why was I brought here?"

"An excellent question," Aragorn spoke out "Caspian, may I?"

Caspian nodded in approval.

"Cloud. This is a headquarters. One that has been put together over many months. The universes are in danger once again."

"What? How?" Cloud questioned back.

"There are many worlds are there not?" Zelda broke in "Some similar, and some bizarrely different. Yet each and every one of them has the same absolutes. Good and evil."

"Yes," Arthur chimed in, "And surely a similarity of this magnitude was not a coincidence. Does it not make sense then that Good and evil share their origins with all universes?"

"I guess that kind of makes sense, but.."

"It is so!" Caspian said cutting Cloud off. "Aslan has said it to be. But this is not the explanation Cloud is looking for." Caspian turned to Cloud "Cloud. There is a force that is the origin of all evil. A personage that occupies every universe. It appears differently in each of our worlds, but it is there none the less. It has stirred for some reason, and now intends to mount up the forces of Darkness to destroy all that is good in the cosmos. It is recruiting an army, gaining soldiers from each universe. Warping and distorting its soldiers into unholy perversions of what they once were. Sora tells us that you've already encountered one."

A look of realization filled Cloud's eyes "Jenova."

"Ah, I see that report is correct." Caspian replied.

"Yeah, she was different. She had a mark on her head, and could shoot flames!"

"A mark?" Caspian questioned. Cloud described it as best he could remember.

"Blast!" Arthur yelled slamming his fists on the table. "The Mark of Scathe! It's recruited Trigon!"

"Who?" The other members of the council inquired.

"A Demon." Arthur replied "One of the most powerful in my universe. He places the mark on those who he binds into his service"

"You see?" Caspian said turning back to Cloud. "The war has already begun, and we need you. As you can see, we've been gathering an army of our own to combat this threat. It's not ready yet, but it soon will be."

"What can I do against this?" Cloud questioned. "I fight with swords, how can I combat this invisible force?"

"When it finally decides to do battle the threat will be thoroughly solid I assure you. We want you to lead our army Cloud." Aragorn said standing to his feet. "You led us all to victory before when the Cosmos was crumbling apart, and you can do it again!"

Cloud stared at the ground.

"Cloud." Aragon continued "You can do this. Please. We need you."

"I-" Cloud started "I'll have to give it some thought…"

"NO!" Arthur said, now standing to his feet. "There is no time for indecision! The fate of all worlds hangs in the balance. This is your destiny boy, you cannot run from it."

"He's right." Caspian said, now also standing "If you don't choose a side than you have already chosen. Please, you must fight with us. This is your moment! Choose you this day, whom you will serve! Right or wrong, good or evil?"

Cloud continued to stare at the ground. After a moment of resounding silence, he lifted his head.

"I'll do it."

Aragorn started to say something along the lines of "Welcome aboard." But was drown out by the hysterical cheering of the crowds. The applause continued as the council dismissed and the Kings walked down to shake Cloud's hand. Aragorn put his arm around Cloud's shoulder and walked him back out the door from which he had entered into the vast hallway.

"Now, Cloud" Aragorn said continuing to walk down the hall. "We had best get you thoroughly briefed on the situation.

--

Cloud was led into a room that was completely different from anything else he had seen in the castle. It was sterile, clean, and its walls were lined with metal. It had many video screens flashing various charts and computer generated battle plans. Men in lab coats walked sporadically around the room yelling orders and checking monitors. Aragon led Cloud to man who was wearing a strange blue jumpsuit under his lab coat. He looked kind, but worn out. His hair was brown and was graying at the bottom, and Cloud could see he was beginning to get some wrinkles on his face.

"Cloud allow me to introduce, Reed Richards. He's one of our top.. um.. oh what do they call you? Ah yes! Scientists. Strange word. Anyway, I haven't the slightest idea of what he's talking about half the time."

Reed extended his hand. "Pleased to finally meet you Mr. Strife." He said with a smile. "I saw you during that final battle last year, but we've never been formally introduced."

"You were in the battle?" Cloud asked surprised

"Yes. Why so stunned?"

"Well y'know, it's just that most of the scientists I've met are cowards."

"Well, I don't claim to be the bravest or strongest out there, that's why I usually stay in the lab, however lets just say I can hold my own."

"Indeed you can Doctor!" Aragorn chuckled patting Richards on the back. "Now Reed, could you update Cloud on what's happened so far?"

"I'll try." He replied, leading Cloud and Aragorn over to what looked like a smooth table with a grid on its surface. Reed pushed a button and the table seemed to come alive with laser light projections of planes, ships, massive war machines and foot soldiers. It was like a tiny glowing army had advanced into position on top of the grid. Cloud knew they were holograms, but Aragorn seemed amazed and muttered something under his breath about other-worldly magic.

"As you can see Cloud, we have gathered an army here made up of multiple technologies from multiple worlds. We have the ability to fight on land, sea, air, and if needed; space." Reed adjusted some settings on a keyboard attached to the table and pressed the button again. This time the lights swirled around and created an entire landscape. It looked like a floating Island with a massive white door on it. The door looked as if it should belong to a grand church.

"This was site zero." Reed said in grave tone. "The door to Kingdom Hearts. The Heart of all worlds."

"I've heard of that!" Cloud said looking closer. "This is what Sora was always telling me about."

"I'm surprised." Reed said, not taking his eyes off the hologram. "Few have heard of this sacred place. Not even I was aware of it until I was contacted by our little organization here. But obviously the enemy knew about it. It was its first target. With his mastery over darkness, he was easily able to take control of the heartless that reside within Kingdom Hearts and recruit them for his army."

"The heartless." Cloud said gripping the side of the table.

"Yes" Reed said preparing to change the hologram again. "The darkness of the heart brought to frightening life." Again he pushed the button. This time the lights formed various objects of strange and wonderful designs.

"The enemy is not only after troops, but artifacts of power." Reed continued

Cloud looked at Aragorn "Sounds familiar."

"It's not him." Aragon said looking at Cloud. "He's gone. For good."

"Well then who is it!?" Cloud said raising the tone of his voice looking at Reed now. "Does this thing, this force have a name?"

"As you've been told, It has many names, and they differ from universe to universe. But if you must call it something, I suppose the best thing to call it would be the Void."

"The Void?"

"The Living Void. A darkness so evil, so complete, that all others pale in comparison."

"So what are we going to do to stop it?"

"Right now, we have no idea what its plans are, other than gathering more power, and we have no clue where it is at the moment or where to start looking. So as of now, our plan of action is to follow its strategy. There are still worlds who have not been informed, not chosen a side. We want you, for now, to take a small team and travel to those worlds and recruit more soldiers for our cause."

"What? I thought you brought me here to lead an army, not go out soliciting!"

"Everyone knows you now Cloud! They will trust you. Until we know where this thing is, we need you for this."

"Fine." Cloud said pushing away from the table. "But I get to pick my team."

--

Several stories below the main castle, huge hangers filled with large ships and death machines echoed with the sounds of blowtorches, loudspeakers, and saws. Over the hanger 6 loudspeaker a technician spoke. "Clear hanger six for interdimensional travel. Mission 24 is green lit! Three minutes until portal activation!"

Cloud stood, arms crossed, staring at the portal.

"I hear this world they picked out for us is gonna be rough." Said the Master Chief loading his rifle. "Good to see ya kid."

"Come on John!" Cloud said turning to the Chief "If anyone's getting called kid on this team it's gonna be Sora!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled punching Cloud in the arm. "You're lucky I'm even coming, after that stunt you pulled back in your world!"

"You sure you can handle this?" Chief said turning his head toward Sora.

"You'd be surprised at what I can handle!"

Suddenly the sound of turbines and generators filled the room, as a massive machine that looked like the one Lex Luthor had built activated. A rippling green energy filled the massive ring that was at the center of the machine. The familiar green glow shone on Cloud's face as he remembered all of his trips through it.

"You are cleared for go!" The man on the loudspeaker boomed.


	4. Go!

The dessert was vast

The desert was vast. Cloud could not see an end to it. For miles and miles, all that could be seen were dunes of orange sand. The Chief had scanned the surrounding area for life, there was none. Sora had glided into the air to see if he could see anything. Nothing. Just sand. The three of them stood there looking into the distance under the burning sun for an hour. Waiting.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sora asked wiping his brow.

"Readouts are correct." Said the chief checking his in-suit computer. "This is definently the world we were assigned."

"How are we supposed to know what or who to look for?" Sora questioned again.

"Reed gave me this" Cloud said holding up a small hand-held device with a screen on it. "It can measure a person's relevance to the universe. Persons whose destiny outweighs those of their fellow man."

"How does that work exactly?" the Chief said with a skeptical tone in his voice.

"He said he didn't even know." Cloud answered. "He said it was Magic, not science."

"Great." The Chief replied sarcastically. Suddenly he turned his head and looked into the distance. "Company."

"Bout time!" Sora said materializing his Keyblade.

"Multiple objects coming in from the west moving at high speeds."

"Can you see them Sora?" Cloud said readying his sword.

"All I see is a cloud of dust!"

"At the speed those things are coming, read-outs say they'll be here in 5 seconds!" Chief said loading his gun.

"No way!" Sora replied "That's too fast! That's impossible, they're at the horizon line!"

"Look again" Cloud said

Sora did and saw the the dust cloud was nearly on top of them.

"Holy-- !!" Sora yelled

"MOVE!" Cloud and the Chief yelled at the same time, jumping in opposite directions.

The dust cloud sped past, continuing its journey. Roaring sounds came from the center, and one or two explosions. Suddenly a large explosion erupted out of the cloud and a large piece of tumbling metal violently rolled towards the Chief. He leaped out of the way before he was hit, and saw that the huge piece of metal was in fact a wrecked vehicle!

"They're cars!" Chief yelled to Cloud over the roar of the passing vehicles.

"What!?" Cloud yelled back in disbelief, "What kind of cars can move this fast?"

"Let's find out." The chief said running into the cloud.

"Chief!!" Sora yelled.

The roars inside the cloud continued, until suddenly a vehicle burst out of the side of the cloud and swerved around next to Cloud. It was a large sleek purple car covered in snake designs. The sun shone brightly off of its well polished surface. The Chief sat in the drivers seat, and next to him lay the unconscious owner of the car.

"Let's go" said the chief, casually throwing the body out of the car.

--

Within minutes they were almost caught up with the rest of the cars. Cloud saw that these cars could reach two-hundred miles per hour with little effort.

"What do you think is going on?" Sora questioned as they neared ever closer to the large billowing cloud of dust.

"Seems these guys have some place to get to in a hurry." The chief said pressing harder on the gas.

"Looks like a race to me." Cloud said smiling

"A race?" Sora said with a surprised look on his face. "But they were killing people back there!"

"Get used to it kid." Chief said as he pulled out and activated a plasma grenade he had carried with him. "This is war." He threw the grenade as hard as he could into the dust cloud. After a few seconds of silence, a large explosion could be seen inside the cloud, and then another! Three cars then came tumbling backward out of the cloud, flaming and exploding as the rolled in the sand. Cloud checked the device Reed had given him.

"Your lucky none of the guys in those cars were important to our mission!" Cloud yelled to the chief.

"Well then hurry up and find the guys who are so we can get this done!" Chief yelled back speeding up some more.

Cloud checked his device again. "It looks like the two in the lead are the ones we want to be talking to!"

"Of course they are!" Sora said rolling his eyes

"Hold on!" Chief yelled, shifting gears and flooring it again. The car sped up significantly but was still out of reach of the leaders.

"What does this button do?" Sora said pointing at the dash board

"What button?" Cloud asked

"That one!"

"Wait.. I can't see which button your pointing at."

"That one right there!" Sora said pointing closer

"Which?"

"This one!" Chief interrupted, pushing the button Sora had been pointing at. With a jolt and a loud roar the car burst forward in an unexpected thrust of speed! In seconds they were in front of the cloud of dust and they could see the two cars in the lead. In second place was a black car with yellow stripes and large number eight painted on the side. And in first place was a white convertible with a large "M" painted on the hood and a large number five painted on the doors.

"Pull up next to the white car!" Cloud yelled "I'll jump over and have a talk with him. Whoever he is."

The chief began pulling the car closer to the white car, when suddenly the black and yellow car sped up and rammed into the back of the chief!

"What the!" Sora said turning around.

Like lightning, two twin machine guns suddenly popped out of the black and yellow car's hood!

"Get down!" Cloud yelled jumping in front of Sora. The guns began firing a spray of bullets and Cloud began deflecting them with his sword!

"You take the white car Sora!" Cloud yelled over the sound of the gunfire. "I'll take this guy!"

Sora nodded and lept from the car and glided toward the white car. The bullets kept coming, Cloud knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

"Duck chief!" Cloud yelled, leaping into the air as the bullets passed under him shattering the front windshield of the car. Cloud landed on the hood of the attacking car and effortlessly beheaded the gun turrets. He lifted his sword over his head and with a massive horizontal swing he tore the roof from the car. Cloud could now see the driver. He was dressed in black from head to toe and only the face below his nose was visible, his upper face was hidden by a mask which had a white "X" on it.

"You need to slow down." Cloud said with a serious look on his face.

"Heh." The masked man man smirked "We don't do that here." With one hand still on the wheel he quickly pulled out a pistol and fired four rounds at Cloud. Cloud dodged one and manage to deflect the rest, he then sliced off the steering wheel and grabbed the masked man by the collar and pulled him onto the hood, bringing his face to eye level with his own.

"I hate guns. It's why I use a sword." Cloud said getting in the masked man's face.

The Masked man still smiling said "Me too. That's why I normally use these."

Without warning the masked man delivered an incredibly hard punch to Cloud's face, causing Cloud to lose his grip on the masked man's collar. With his other fist he hit Cloud a second time nearly breaking his jaw.

"And these!"

The masked man kicked Cloud's sword out of his hand and into the air, landing in the passenger's seat of the car. Cloud was bleeding from his mouth and was a little dizzy. The masked man grabbed his head and rammed it into his knee! The car was still going at top speed, but was beginning to swerve with no driver. Cloud was really dizzy now, and he knew he was in trouble. This time the masked man grabbed Cloud by the collar and threw him down onto the hood! Cloud's head dangled off the front end of the car, the desert floor rushing by above his head at two-hundred miles per hour.

"Not so tough without your weapon are you tough guy?" the masked man asked sarcastically raising his fist to beat Cloud again. "The name's Racer X by the way. So you can tell whoever hired you who broke your arms and legs.

Cloud lifted his head so he could see Racer X, and smiled. "Nice to meet you Racer X. Meet the Master Chief."

Racer X looked up and saw that a man in green armor driving a large purple car was heading directly towards him at over 300 mph! Cloud kicked up and struck Racer X in the chin, knocking him backwards into the drivers seat. He jumped to his feat ran across the hood to the passengers seat and lept from the car! Racer X shouted profanity as he got to his feat and lept from the car just in time before it collided with the Master Chief's and exploded in a massive fireball! As the dust settled, the white car pulled up beside Racer X and Sora and another young man stepped out of it. The young man ran to Racer X and asked him if he was all right.

"I'm fine!" Racer X said sounding very annoyed as he got to his feet.

Sora ran to Cloud.

"You ok Cloud?"

"Yeah." Cloud said wiping the blood from his lip. "Who's he?"

The young man and Racer X approached, and the young man extended his hand to Cloud.

"Hi, I'm Speed. Speed Racer. Sorry about the confusion."

Speed had dark black hair, and wore a blue shirt with a white collar, white pants and a red neckerchief. He looked maybe one or two years younger than Cloud.

"Wait." Sora said looking around. "Where's the chief?!"

"I'm right here kid. Don't freak out." Said the chief walking toward the group. "Jumped out of there at the last second. Are we all on the same page yet?"

"Almost." said Speed. "Sora filled me in on the basics, I have alot of questions, and we have to explain things to Racer X."

"Good. We can explain things better at our base." Cloud said pulling out another handheld device. "This is our receiver so we can call a teleport jump out of here."

"What are we doing Speed?" Racer X whispered. "We lost the race! What about shutting down the criminal underbelly running the Grand Prix? We still have to stop them."

"This is more important." Speed insisted. "Nothing matters o me more than racing, you know that. But if we don't help these guys, racing wont even exist anymore! Trust me, I'll explain later."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I've set the coordinates and called in a jump." Cloud said looking up from his handheld screen. "Everybody ready?" The four others nodded. With a push of a button, the five men standing alone in the desert were covered with green lightning, a flash, and then they were gone.

--

Another flash of green energy and Cloud, Sora, the Chief, Speed, and Racer X found themselves standing in the middle of a massive urban city. It seemed to be in ruin, cars plowed into buildings, flames coming from windows, people running, the sounds of sirens in the distance, the air filled with smoke.

"What the #!?" exclaimed the chief.

"This isn't our base!" Cloud said looking at his handheld. "Something must have interfered with our signal!"

"What signal, I thought you said the thing was magic!" The chief said looking around.

"That was my other device. This one is for teleporting. It uses technology from Reed Richard's universe."

"Whatever, just find out what went wrong. I have bad feeling about this. This seems familiar."

"What do you mean?" Racer X asked

"These buildings look like the ones in my world, except from the past. Before we developed space travel."

"Weird.." Sora said looking at a flaming car that had been rammed into a street pole.

"GET DOWN!!" A voice rang out from behind

Suddenly it seemed to be raining high caliber artillery! The chief pulled out a spike from his suit and slammed it into the ground. An energy field extended from it and formed a bubble forcefield.

"Everybody in!" The chief yelled

Cloud could see a jet flying over head shooting from above. It fired missiles into buildings, causing more needless destruction. Suddenly another young man rand into the force field with the rest of them. He was dirty, bleeding and holding a strange object. He seemed very surprised to see all of them.

"Woah, woah!" the young man stammered "What the crap is this thing? Is this alien? Dude are you with the marines?" He said staring at the master chief.

"Kind of." The chief shrugged.

"S-so you guys are with the Auto-bots right?

"The who?" Sora questioned.

"Agh!" The boy yelled "Okay look, Im in a bit of jam here so if you guys could help me out? This guy here looks like he could do some damage." the young man said looking again at the master chief.

"We'll help in anyway we can." Cloud said putting his handheld away.

"We will?" Racer X said crossing his arms.

"Ok look." The young man said leaning in closer to the group. "My name is Same Witwicky, and I have to get this.." He showed them the object he carried. It was a metal cube with strange markings on it. "..to that building." He pointed to a tall multiple story building at least two blocks away.

"Doesn't seem to hard." Racer X scoffed.

Suddenly, another jet roared down into the buildings from the sky. Without warning it seemed to explode! But there was no fire, and the pieces of the jet did not fly away as shrapnel, instead they stayed in a mass and moved and shifted and buckled, until the mass landed and took the form a large and terrifying humanoid mechanical monstrosity. The group was speechless, all except for Sam.

"Really?" he said sarcastically

"Hello little ants." The monstrous mountain of metal boomed "I am Megatron, and I am your doom."


	5. More than meets the Eye

Everyone stared up in horror at the massive metal beast. It's piercing red eyes gazing down upon them in their little bubble. Master Chief uttered profanity.

"You said it." Racer X replied.

"Boy!" Megatron roared "Give me the cube!"

"Fat chance!" Sam bravely yelled back.

"Then die!" Megatron suddenly rammed his hand down through the bubble in an attempt to crush the entire group. Cloud Grabbed Sam and leaped out of the way. The rest of them followed suit, they barley made it out before Megatron's fist dug into the street, destroying the Chief's bubble shield.

"Which building did you say?" Cloud questioned letting go of Sam.

"That one!" Sam said again pointing down the street.

"Right." Cloud said looking over at the chief unloading some SMG clips at Megatron. "Sora! Get Sam to the building! We'll handle Megatron!"

Sora looked over and nodded. He glided over avoiding the spray of bullets that Megatron was now unleashing upon them. Sam started to run as fast as he could, clutching the cube tightly to his chest. Sora followed, holding his keyblade and looking back to make sure they weren't being followed.

Megatron swung his mighty right arm and slammed it into the side of a building which erupted into rubble and glass which rained down on where the chief was standing. Thinking quickly, the Chief ran toward Megatron, the falling debris cascading down behind him, and threw a spike grenade onto the monster's chest. Megatron took no notice and raised his left arm to strike again. Suddenly to his surprise, the chief's grenade exploded and shot hot metal shards throughout Megatron's body! Megaton let out an unearthly metallic roar as he fell backwards. His massive metal body lay strewn across the damaged road. Everything was still for a moment. The group held their breath. Slowly Megatron's head lifted from the ground.

"You will pay for that earthling." He said slowly getting back up.

The chief stood about ten feet away from the Deception as he got to his feet. He reloaded his SMGs and prepared to fire. Megatron yelled as if he was going to attack, when suddenly he leapt into the air, away from the chief in the direction of Sora and Sam!

"No!" Cloud yelled taking to the sky.

In mid air, Cloud caught up to him and swung his sword down on Megatron's head, once again ramming his body into the ground. It slid several feet, knocking over cars and streetlamps as it tore up the pavement. Cloud now hovered overhead, watching Sam and Sora continuing to run toward the building. This time Megatron rose to his feet with vigor, and startled Cloud with his quickness. With stunning speed the metal monster grabbed Cloud from the air and held him in his crushing grip.

"Flea!" the Decepticon growled, holding Cloud up to his face. "A being as insignificant as you cannot stop me. Once I retrieve the cube, I will be a god!"

"Heard it all before!" Cloud yelled struggling to get free. His arms were pinned, and felt like they were going to break. It was taking all his willpower to keep his grip on his sword.

A sudden spray of machine gun fire ricocheted off of Megatron's face, drawing his attention to the Master Chief who was now running at the metal giant, holding two SMGs boldly in front of him.

Megatron growled slightly, "Catch!" he yelled, and he threw the defenseless Cloud at the oncoming Chief.

Finally free, Cloud struggled to regain composure. Flailing through the air at high speeds he regained his familiar hold on his sword. and as he was nearing the chief, he flipped and shoved his sword into the asphalt that was rushing by below him. With a piercing sound the sword penetrated the road, sending rocky black shrapnel into the air. It dug a trench into the street as he went, grinding him quickly to a halt before he collided with his friend.

--

Sora and Sam finally reached their destination. The building was seven stories high, old and worn down, the white paint chipping with age. Sam was out of breath, he set the cube down and rested his palms on his knees as he caught his breath. Sora stood next to him remaining calm looking back at the ensuing battle between the Chief, Cloud, and Megatron.

"Okay." Sam stammered between breaths "Okay. Let's keep going."

He picked up the cube and continued inside the building. The inside of the structure was empty and barren. Pillars lined the space. There were no furnishings of any kind, simply large empty rooms. Sam and Sora ran across the empty space toward the stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly in the the quiet room. The building shook from the exchange of blows that was taking place on the outside.

--

Cloud and the Chief jumped to the sides!

"Your end is now!" Megatron boomed as he slammed both his fists into the ground where the two heroes once stood. "Stand still so I can kill you!"

"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that." The Chief replied sarcastically lobbing another grenade at his foe. Megatron, wiser from his last encounter evaded the explosive. He took his other arm and took a wide low seep at the area in front of him hoping to strike either Cloud or the Chief, who both jumped over the swinging arm. Megatron let out another frustrated yell, taking a stab at Cloud with his other arm, once again missing his target.

Suddenly a fast moving sports-car drove onto another overturned car, using it as a ramp, and sped into the air toward Megatron. For an instant a look of complete surprise adorned Megatron's metallic face. Almost as if he had planned it himself, the Chief threw his last plasma grenade onto the bottom of the vehicle. Inside the airborne car, Racer X smiled as his foot left the gas, and his hands life the wheel. He stood and turned, running onto the back of the car and then leaping off the trunk as the car collided with Megatron, exploding in a large red yellow and blue fireball, energy surging left and right, fire, hot metal, and plasma ripped through Megatron's chest. Racer X landed crouching on his feet, still wearing a smile on his face.

"Nice." Cloud said looking over at X and the Chief.

"Nice!? I'll give you nice!" Megatron tore the remains of the vehicle from his torso and threw it at the party of adventurers. Once again, the Chief and Racer X barley made it out of the way in time.

"Insects! You fools think you stand a chance against me. Your pitiful attempts are useless! I will get that cube!"

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size!" Another deep metallic voice rang out from behind Megatron. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a massive red and blue metal fist smashed into Megaton's head, knocking him backwards into a building, doubling the destruction which littered the empty streets. Cloud and the Chief gazed upward and saw another massive metal humanoid. This one was smaller, but it's design seemed more impressive. It's body was a mesh of red and blue robotics, with recognizable pieces of what seemed to be a truck of some kind, placed over him like armor. It's head was blue with what looked like two antennas sticking up, Cloud thought they made him look similar to Batman. It's mouth was covered by a metal plate.

"Do not fear humans." The large atomaton bellowed "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots. I am not an enemy."

"No." A cold voice came from the massive pile of rubble. "But I am. And you should be very afraid!"

In an instant, rubble exploded from the heed into the air, followed by an enormous fireball. Through the fire, the frightening silhouette of Megatron bathed in the flames. Optimus stumbled backward as the burning rock sprayed toward him.

"Get back!" the Chief yelled.

Like a fiery wraith, Megatron burst forth from the rocky crevice that was once a building. With military precision and speed he extended the hidden blade from his forearm and jabbed into Optimus' underbelly. Optimus let out a mighty yell and grabbed Megatron's arm, still sticking into his abdomen. Surprisingly he gripped the arm and shoved it deeper into himself, and with just as much speed as Megatron, struck his face. Megatron seemed shocked and confused. Again, and again Optimus' arms struck the Decepticon, each time knocking loose a piece of metallic shrapnel, from which robot, Cloud could not tell. With courageous might, Optimus drew his right fist back for a final punch, and delivered it with devastating strength. Megatron was knocked backwards yet again, his arm and blade ripped from Optimus and he fell to the ground on his side. Cloud, Racer X and the Chief looked on as Megatron once again tried to get up, now damaged and battered, he moved slowly to raise himself up of the ground, but his head was quickly crushed by Optimus' foot.

"Thank you, small ones." Optimus said turning to the group, while holding a hand to his gaping stomach. "Without your help in weakening Megatron, I would have surely failed in defeating him."

"No problem." Cloud said re-sheathing his sword and looking up Optimus. "We were brought here by accident, but now I think that we were led here on purpose." Cloud took the device that Reed Richards had given him out of his pocket. "My device that I have has the ability to detect the weight of a beings destiny. It's been going off ever since Megatron showed up, and now it's beeping at you."

Suddenly the device, which had been beeping steadily just as Cloud described picked up in pace. The beeping became more and more rapid until it was one solid high pitched whine. Without warning, green lighting filled the sky above them, and a small portal opened, just big enough for one person to squeeze through. Almost without hesitation, a person did indeed drop from the portal to the street in front of Cloud. He crouched as he landed, and then slowly stood to his feet. Cloud and the others took a step back. The man who had just appeared before them was lean and muscular. He was clothed in a black body armor from head to tow. Belts clung tightly his waist, and his wrists were armor plated. He carried a short sheathed sword which hung from the belts, and a few energy panels in his armor glowed with white light. However, when the heroes looked at him, they noticed first and foremost, his face. His face was totally and completely covered by a sleek rounded helmet which looked like it fit snugly on his head. A dark black visor on the helmet was the only portal for his eyes to see through, but it's glass was pitch black, and hid his eyes and any other features that might be under that dark and foreboding mask.

"W-Who are you?" Cloud asked, griping his sword, getting ready to draw.

"There's no time." The dark figure spoke in a deep voice distorted by the technology that was in his helmet. "You have to go now. Activate your transporter device and leave this place at once."

"First, you'll answer our questions." Racer X said stepping forward. "Who are you and why are you telling us to leave?"

In a flash the Black figure left a trail of white light in his wake as he instantly appeared in front of Racer X. He grabbed the masked racer by the neck and effortlessly lifted him two feet into the air.

"Darkness is coming."

--

Sora and Sam emerged onto the roof of the building, and they saw the destruction that had ensued from their vantage point. From what Sora could see, at least 5 buildings had completely collapsed in the battle, and smoke now rose from the streets as gunfire and the sound of helicopter blades could be heard faintly in the distance. Sam wasted no time in activating an orange smoke flair he had hidden in his jeans. He held it in the air looking around anxiously as he did. Within seconds the sound of the helicopters grew louder, and one could be seen flying slowly toward the building. Sora watched it carefully, never knowing if he might need to step in should trouble arise. The copter flew in low and close, just close enough so Sam could hand off the cube to a marine that was leaning out of the vehicle. His arms extended, reaching for the cube as Sam held it out to him. Suddenly a yell from the pilot distracted the marine, and a look of terror donned his face. Without warning the helicopter was thrust upward away from Sam, and only by a second glance did Sora and Sam se what had caused this. The helicopter was now gripped by a massive black hand which continued to rise into the air. The arm attached to it was long, and the massive black monstrosity continued to rise until the threat was in full view. Towering over the building was an enormous creature that seemed to be made of the darkest pitch. Black energy seeped from it's skin, and it's soulless yellow eyes gazed piercingly down at the two young men on the rooftop.

"GET BACK NOW!" Sora screamed, his tone suddenly very serious. He rushed past Sam, pushing him backwards and knocking him down. He materialized his keyblade and bound into the air. With an intense look in his eyes his body neared the creature poised to strike, when unexpectedly, he was struck by a flying kick, and was instantly pelted back down to the roof from whence he came. He got back up and wiped his lip, which now dripped blood, and that blood ran cold when he saw his assailant. The man who had kicked him in mid air was a tall man, who wore mostly black, and had flowing long white hair. He walked through the air as if he were atop an invisible staircase that led down to the roof. His eyes shared the same yellow stare as the monster, but possessed a slightly more sinister gaze. He raised his right hand which wore a white glove and tugged on the glove which covered his left. He began chuckling to himself.

"Hello boy." The man laughed in a deep dark voice.

"Xehonort's Heartless..." Sora replied, renewing his grip on the keyblade.

"You know I prefer that my victims call me Ansem."

"It doesn't matter what they call you. You're nothing but a shadow, a remnant of what you once were. A Heartless. How are you here? You were destroyed when you opened Kingdom Hearts."

"And yet when the doors were opened again, my life was renewed to me."

"The Void. When he breached the doors he restored you?"

"Is that what you call him? Hmph, no matter, he has many names. Yes, to answer your question. I was revived to control his new army of Heartless."

"Why?! Why are you helping him?"

"Why? Because his only goal is to spread the darkness to every corner of the multiverse! I relish the chance to be a part of such a worthy cause."

"Monster."

"Maybe so. But as you know. Darkness lies within every heart, and as long as that remains so, you cannot win!"

Sora would hear no more, he ran at Ansem and swung his Keyblade in a horizontal slice, however when it touched his skin, it went no farther.

"The Keyblade's not as strong as it used to be." Ansem smiled and raised his left hand to strike, but was cut off by a buster sword slamming into the side of his head! He was hurtled into a raised section of the rooftop and made a large dent when he hit.

Cloud quickly lowered to the ground and helped Sora up. Behind him followed the Chief, Speed, Racer X, Optimus, and the strange masked man.

"We have to go!" Cloud said

"Wait! What about Sam, what about Ansem, we can't leave him here on this world!"

"It's too late Sora! You're going to have to trust me, I'll explain later, we have to go! This world belongs to the heartless now."

"NO!" Sora yelled trying to break away from Cloud.

"Yes." Said the dark masked figure who suddenly appeared behind Sora. He struck him on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"You wont escape that easily!" Ansem said rising into the air.

"Cloud!" The chief said pointing to the horizon behind them "We have to go now!" On the horizon, consuming buildings, cars and even people, was a wave of heartless heading for them with incredible velocity. More than anyone had ever seen. Ansem began laughing as he rose higher and higher into the sky. Optimus climbed onto the building and grabbed Sam in his hands. The massive heartless that had first appeared slowly reached down to the rooftop as if he were about to attack. Cloud pulled out his teleportation device and jammed his finger down on the transmit button!

In another flash of green lightning the party was gone, leaving only smoke in their stead. Smoke which would soon be consumed by the darkness.


	6. Detention

Hangar 6 was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of the day. New warships were porting in, battalions of Imperial stormtroopers marched in formation next to the soldiers of Gondor and the Earth Kingdom. However the daily routines were interrupted when the main portal initiated the emergency activation sequence. Alarms were sounded, personnel were summoned to their stations and the marching troops were told to evacuate the immediate area and prepare for possible battle. The portal machine rattled and surged with green energy, the portal window filled with green swirling light, which almost immediately burst open like a splash in the pool. From the surging waters of the dimensional energies, lightning burst forth and the soldiers raised their weapons. However when the smoke cleared, there stood a bruised and battered Cloud, and behind him was Speed Racer, Optimus prime, a dirty and confused Sam Witwicky, the Master Chief who was holding an unconscious Sora, and the mysterious masked man dressed dressed in black. The battalions of troops moved in, still pointing their weapons at the new arrivals. A stormtrooper in special custom metallic blue armor approached Cloud.

"Names. Now." he said pointing his laser rifle at Cloud's head.

"Cloud Strife." Cloud said clutching his bruised arm. "Lower your weapons, we need medical attention, and I have to speak with Aragorn."

"Don't think so." The trooper said looking at the others behind Cloud. "Mission log says you left with three people, were sent out to bring one back. I'm counting you and six others, plus a giant freaking robot. You're not going anywhere until mission control gets down here."

"That wont be necessary soldier." a slightly aged yet youthful voice chimed in. A green lightsaber burst forth it's blade in front of the trooper, encouraging him and his men to lower their weapons. Holding the lightsaber was the man with faded blonde hair who had sat at the grand council table, Luke Skywalker. "I'll take it from here."

The storm trooper looked at Luke and with a stuttering tone responded "Y-yes sir."

"Cloud, good to see you back." Luke said, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Thanks Master Skywalker, now could we get some of that medical attention?"

"Call me Luke, and of course." Luke reached for his belt and pulled out a small white communication device, he spoke into it and called for a medical team to come to hangar 6. "Tell me, who are your new friends."

Speed stepped forward looking a little nervous and confused. "I'm Speed Racer, and this is my friend Racer X. I'm not completely sure what's going on, but we've agreed to help in any way we can."

Optimus took a step forward and crouched down. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots, and holding the Allspark is one of my only friends, Sam Witwicky."

"Yes, Optimus, I've heard of you." Luke said looking up knowingly at Optimus. "We already have files on you and your people. We were planning to recruit you soon anyway. Good thinking Cloud, did you recruit any of the other Auto-bots?"

"Afraid that's not an option now." The Chief said turning his head.

Luke looked at the Chief and then back at Cloud

"Everything from Optimus' world is gone. Destroyed."

"What?" Luke said, a look of concern flushing over his face.

"The Heartless arrived while we were there, they've consumed the planet, we barley made it out in time."

Optimus lowered his head. Sam looked frightened.

"If it weren't for this man," Cloud said pointing to the man in black, "we wouldn't have gotten out in time. He warned us before the heartless arrived."

Luke's face continued to show concern. "I see, and who are you." He said walking closer to the masked man, raising his left hand, telling the troops to again raise their weapons.

"My name is Kaito" The masked man said looking away.

"And where are you from Kaito? How did you know the heartless would be there?"

"I..." Kaito said looking back up at Luke, and then looking away once more. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

--

Cloud entered the main conference room, following Aragorn through the sliding airlock doors into a long room, most of which was taken up by a long, smooth table, the body of which, seemed to be made out of steel, and the surface lined with a type of glass. It had a long strip of blue light that ran up the entire center. Aragon walked down half the length of the room and took a seat at the table, and motioned for Cloud to join him. Not a sound could be heard except for the humming of the lights. Cloud and Aragorn sat alone.

"So my friend." Aragon said putting his elbows on the table and supporting his chin with his fist. "It seems that your first mission didn't go quite as planned."

"No", Cloud said looking down at the table. "I can't believe it Aragorn. We lost an entire world. An ENTIRE world!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Casualties were expected."

"Casualties!?" Cloud said standing up. "Billions of people were just killed by the heartless! We weren't prepared for that. Where was our army?"

"I know the feeling." A deep familiar voice said as two figures entered the room. One was the a member of the high council. King Arthur of Atlantis, or as some liked to call him, Aquaman. And next to him, was the dark and frightening silhouette of Batman.

"Batman!" Cloud said running forward with an excited look on his face. When he approached the dark knight however, he slowed and saw that Batman still had serious look on his face. Batman extended his hand and Cloud shook it. "It's good to see you again Cloud."

"Oh yeah, Batman. I'm sorry, yours and Superman's world was destroyed in the last battle last year."

"True." Batman said "But as you can see, Arthur is here, and he is from my world. Earth 1 was restored to life."

"What? How?" Cloud asked, with a serious and confused look on his face.

Batman began to explain. "After we defeated Sephiroth, the others with us were sent back to their respective worlds. However, Superman and I did not have a world to go back to. We found ourselves transported to a strange woodland that seemed to have no end. Superman couldn't fly into the air, and his x-ray vision couldn't see through the trees. There were small pools of water all around us, and Superman was growing weak. I accidently stepped into a pool of water and was transported to another world. Superman followed soon after. We arrive on a floating platform, high in the earths atmosphere. There we met strange meta-humans whose powers rivaled even Superman's. We explained our situation and they told us that on their world, there were seven magical balls, that when collected could restore the earth and everyone on it. With their help, we collected all seven, and the rest is self explanatory."

"That's incredible." Cloud said stunned. "Then, we could restore Sam's world?"

"To my understanding, we can restore any and all worlds that are destroyed when this is over. However, if the world with the seven balls is destroyed, then no one can be saved. We've moved the balls here and they are now in the vaults. But that world is remaining heavily guarded."

"Wait, if the balls are that powerful, couldn't they be used to just destroy the Void and stop this war."

"That's already been thought of Cloud." Aragorn said standing up. "The Dragonballs cannot be used to destroy."

Cloud cursed. "Oh well. At least they can be used to restore the worlds we may lose."

"Yes, and again I'm sorry." Aragorn said putting his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We had no knowledge of your situation Cloud. Had we known, or even suspected, we would have deployed our forces, but we just didn't know. My understanding however is that you were warned of the Heartless' coming."

"Yes." Cloud said. "By a masked man who calls himself Kaito."

"How much do you know about him?" Aragorn asked in a grim tone.

"Next to nothing. He appeared minutes before the heartless showed up. He came out of a dimensional portal, and told us to evacuate."

"Interesting" Batman said, stroking his chin. "I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"He's down in the holding area being questioned." Aragorn said.

--

Cloud, Aragorn and Batman, stepped into the large freight elevator that would take them three miles under ground into the holding facilities. Aragorn typed a security code in on the elevator keypad and the lift jerked into motion. There they stood for almost five minutes as they watched layer upon layer of earth rush past them through the large window at the front of the elevator. Finally, light broke back into the confined space as Cloud's eyes saw the massive under-levels of the base. It looked like the cells went on for miles, lining the walls that seemed like they went on forever. As the lift lowered to it's destination and locked into place, the sheer vastness of these detention blocks became even more evident. Cloud and company exited the elevator and began walking down the long the long runway that led to the main detention area.

"What is all of this for?" Cloud said, his head looking up at the massive underground area.

"For weeks we've been going from world to world, taking out the strongest of the known forces of evil in the worlds we've contacted, and bringing them here." Batman said, now leading the group.

"They mustn't be allowed to be recruited by the enemy." Aragorn

As Cloud walked he noticed some of the names on the cell doors. Sylar. Skeletor. The Robster. Pete. Frieza. Imhotep. Lord Zed. King Koopa. Cobra Commander. Admiral Thawn. Oogie Boogie. Mordrid. Dracula. Names that meant nothing to him, yet somehow carried a weight to them. As if the name carried the hatred and fear that the person who bore it. As they passed a door that read "the Joker." Batman looked to the side, and paused for a moment, then continued on. Then Cloud saw in the distance a massive cell that was situated out in the open and surrounded by many turrets and electric fences and forcefields. Laser walls, and it appeared, even magic circles surrounded it on all sides.

"Who's in there?" Cloud asked Aragorn as they walked past.

"The Ultimate Destroyer." Aragorn answered in an extremely grave tone. "Doomsday. If the void wields that creature's power, there is little hope for us. You have no idea what Superman went through to bring that thing here."

"Where is Superman?"

"He has business back home to attend to." Batman said not bothering to look back. "So do I. Let's make this quick."

Finally they reached a large well lit room, with a large circular door. Inside was a table, surrounded by Elites, six foot aliens with long necks, each carrying a long purple rifle with a green energy cartridge that protruded from the top. Cloud had fought against them alongside the Master Chief when he had been stranded on Halo. Seated at the table was Kaito, with some sort of energy bindings on his wrists. Across from him was the lovely Princess Zelda, who had spoken at the meeting of the kings.

"And how did you know to warn our men?" She asked in a serious tone.

"I've already told you, I don't remember." Kaito said in a stressful voice, distorted as always, by his helmet.

"I'll take it from here Princess." Batman said putting his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda turned her head looking slightly annoyed, but upon seeing Batman, the look on her face quickly turned to one of quiet obedience. She quickly got up from her seat, and Batman took her place. His cold eyes quickly diverted the gaze of Kaito, and he looked down at the table.

"Something wrong?" Batman said, not moving a muscle.

"N-no." Kaito replied still looking away.

"So." Batman said putting his hand on the table. "You show up out of no where, in a world completely off the charts and warn of a Heartless invasion. Now you claim you have absolutely no memory of anything that happened before that point?"

"Yes. I'm telling you! The last thing I remember is emerging from that portal, an somehow, I just knew I had to warn them of the coming Heartless."

"What's with the mask?"

"What's with yours?"

Batman smiled and turned to Zelda. "Why haven't you removed it?"

"We've tried." She replied crossing her arms. "Several of Elites have tried and failed. We even brought Dr. Richards down here to try with some of his technology. It seems that the technology in his helmet is fused to his nervous system. It's impossible to remove it."

"Interesting." Batman said turning back to Kaito. "It seems we might just have to take you on your word, seeing as there's no way to find out your true identity. But wait." Batman smiled again.

"Greetings Batman. Aragorn." A calm voice voice said from the entry way. Slowly a bald man in a wheel chair rolled into the room. He wore a blue business suit with a black tie and a white shirt. "Greetings to you as well Mr. Strife" The man's voice rang out, but Cloud didn't see his lips move, it was as if he was whispering in Cloud's ear. "We'll get a chance to be formally introduced later." He rolled up to Kaito's side and extended his right hand.

"Hello Kaito, my name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Kaito raised his chained hands and silently tilted his head, as if taunting the professor.

"Ah." Charles withdrew his hand and put it back in his lap. "Well Kaito, if you don't mind, I would like to take a look inside your mind, and see if I can extract any memories that may be hidden inside."

Kaito looked away from the professor and back at Batman, who raised an eyebrow. "Fine." he said looking back at the professor.

Slowly, the professor closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His eyes tightened, and then tightened again, he gripped the sides of his wheel chair and made a grimace. Suddenly both Kaito and the Professor convulsed and let out screams. The Professor collapsed onto the floor, and Kaito tried as best as he could to grip his helmet in pain.

"Professor!" Aragorn yelled rushing to his side. The professor continued to scream and yell, suddenly Aragorn grabbed his head and collapsed on the floor as well. Zelda did the same.

"Cloud! Get out!" Batman yelled reaching for his utility belt. "The Professor's lashing out with his mind! You have to go now!"

Before Cloud could take a step, his head began screaming with pain. It felt as if his skull was shrinking around his brain. He could still hear the Professor screaming, but now it was one-hundred times magnified. Cloud struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he realized that he was on the floor. Another wave of pain came and Cloud was forced into another bout of screaming. In his pain he could almost see the professor, but from the inside. He could see Kaito, and Aragorn, but it was as if he had become them, instead of looking at them. He saw fire, and an eye made of fire. A beautiful woman, with pointed ears, singing in a strange and beautiful language. He saw Orcs, of all shapes and sizes being cut down by a mighty blade. He saw men and women dressed in tight black clothes, firing red beams from their eyes, and lightning from their fingertips. A large gorilla-like man covered in blue hair, and a smaller man with six metal claws that extended from his knuckles. Then through his pain, his visions began to become static, and then blackness. Then from the shadows, emerged a figure. Dark and tall. In front of the figure was Kaito, battered and bruise, slowly burning and screaming in black flames. The figure's familiar stature haunted Cloud's very soul, and his bright green eyes and long white hair struck chords of terror in his mind.

"Cloud." Sephiroth smiled.

"Cloud!" Another familiar voice rang out in the darkness shattering the vision. Sephiroth's form burst open and disintegrated, and Cloud awoke to the concerned look on a crying Tifa's face.

"Tifa?" Cloud said still in a little pain. He closed his eyes and put his head down on the floor. Unconscious.


	7. Intensive Care

"Welcome to the mansion my X-men."

"You must seek out the hero of time."

"Sauron's gaze is fixed upon us."

"Master Bruce?"

"Do it now. Kill him."

"Xehonort, master of all keyblades."

"Zack, he killed my father!"

"You came. Even though you were about to break."

"I will never be a memory."

"I will ascend."

"Cloud?"

Cloud awoke, opening his eyes to the bright lights of the infirmary floor. He was lying in a hard bed, hooked to many humming machines, and dressed in only a hospital gown. The room was large, holding at least fifty more patients. Doctors and other personnel walked back and forth between the curtains on both sides of Cloud's bed, and the various machines beeped and chirped in rhythm with one-another. In the bed next to Cloud was Charles Xavier, still unconscious, but breathing. Sitting at Cloud's side in a metal chair was Tifa, his life long friend. She wore a white shirt with a black vest, and black shorts and long half skirt.

"Tifa?" Cloud said sitting up, sounding very surprised.

"Cloud!" Tifa got up quickly and gave Cloud a big hug, tears filling her eyes. "I was so worried about you!"

"Tifa." Cloud repeated, still stunned. "How did you get here? What's going on?"

Tifa was about to speak, but was interrupted by one of the curtains separating Cloud from the other patients violently being swung back. Into view walked Jack Sparrow, in his usual drunken swagger, holding a metal tray with a hot meal placed on top of it, the rich aroma of the food filling Cloud's nostrils.

"There you are mate!" Jack said after squinting around.

"Jack?" Cloud said, still in a surprised tone.

"Aye! I heard about your little fainting spell, thought you could use yourself something to eat whenever it was you woke up. Looks like I got here just in time eh?" Jack set the tray down on a small end-table next to Cloud's bed. "Well, well now! What do we have here? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, miss?" Jack extended his dirty hand over Cloud to Tifa.

"Tifa."

"Well thats a strange name now isn't it? I suppose she's from your world then mate? Seeing as how you two are eyeing each other, I'd wager that would be my cue to disembark. I'll be back with a drink for you then Cloud. You like rum mate?"

"Water's fine Jack." Cloud said smiling.

"Rum it is then!" Jack said spinning around and heading out the way he came.

Tifa laughed quietly and turned back to Cloud. "You certainly have made some strange friends in your travels."

"Yeah well." Cloud said, laughing a little too. "He's probably the strangest." Cloud paused briefly. "What are you doing here Tifa?"

"Cloud, you didn't think I'd let you go on another adventure without me did you? It's bad enough you left me out the last time."

"Tifa..." Cloud said looking away. "This isn't just some adventure. This could be it. For everyone, everywhere. I didn't want to get you involved.... I didn't--"

"How sweet!" A scratchy and sarcastic voice interrupted. This time the opposite curtain swung back revealing the bed Charles Xavier was lying in, and a strange unshaven man with brown hair, clad in a nice dress shirt, blazer, jeans and tennis shoes, and wielding a wooden cane. "It's almost enough to make a perfectly healthy person vomit." the man said limping closer to Cloud's bedside.

"You are?" Cloud questioned.

"This is Doctor Gregory House." Another unfamiliar voice interjected sounding a tad snooty and metallic. From behind Doctor House, who was rolling his eyes, waddled a golden plated humanoid robot. The robot looked odd and old fashioned, with glowing yellow eyes, permanently bent elbows and exposed wires where his stomach should have been. "Doctor House was one of our first medical recruits, and one of our best doctors here on the infirmary floor, he has been assigned specifically to your case. I am C-3PO, human/cyborg relations, and currently, medical assistant."

"Yeah, assigning a protocol droid to a medical position. What genius thought that up?" Looking away from 3PO.

"So what happened Doctor House?" Tifa asked concerning Cloud.

"Hmmm?" House said looking up from Tifa's chest. "Oh you mean with your boyfriend here?" He said looking back at Cloud. "I have no idea. This whole psychic mind reading thing isn't up may alley. They just assigned me to you to make sure that your healthy, which you are. You're welcome."

"Oh, um. Thank you doctor House." Tifa said getting up and extending her hand.

"Oh shut it." House said turning away. "Do me a favor kid. Next time you need a boring run of the mill physical, tell your buddies on the high council to send you to someone else. Batman will be along in a minute to fill you in on the rest." With that, House walked out of view.

"The nerve of that man." C-3PO said briefly raising his arms. "I don't think they chose very wisely when they put him on this staff. Good day mister Strife." He nodded to Cloud and waddled off behind Doctor House.

Cloud and Tifa just looked at each other, giving one another confused and funny faces over the strange people they had just met. "I'm glad your okay Cloud." Tifa said pulling her hair behind her ear. Cloud had more to say, but he figured it could wait. At least until he was out of the hospital bed. Judging by the look Tifa was giving him now, he suspected she wasn't in the mood for talking anymore either. Tifa, the girl Cloud had known from childhood gently moved closer to Cloud, leaning in for what surely was going to be a kiss. Suddenly the curtain swung back a third time and in walked Jack with two bottles of rum. With the speed of lightning Tifa returned to her seat, her face growing red. Jack came up and sat on the opposite side of Cloud's bed and handed him a bottle.

"Don't worry mate, I'll let you get back to sacking your bonnie lass." Tifa's face grew redder and her eyes wider as she looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to share a quick drink first."

"Thanks Jack." Cloud said shaking his head. "For the 'water'"

"No worries mate." Jack said opening his bottle. "To mates! Whether this war be ours to win, or to go down fighting like we have in the past eh? You stuck by me that day on the Pearl, my dear mister Strife. I'll not be forgettin' that." Jack clanked his bottle against Cloud's and they both took a quick swig. Jack took another. "Well, I'll be off then." Jack said getting up and heading for the curtain once again. "Let me know if you'll be needin anything else mate. You're the one scally-wag in this army that I owe me life to. Be seeing you." Jack disappeared behind the curtain.

Tifa finally looked up from the floor, and Cloud put the rum on the table with the rest of his food. Cloud smiled "Where were we?"

Once again Tifa smiled, and leaned in for a kiss that Cloud was now offering back. Lip contact had almost been established when--

"And you, miss Tifa!" Jack said popping his head back in. "Let me know if you need anything. If you ever need any help, getting dressed, bathing...."

"Jack!" Cloud said picking up a spoon on the tray next to his bed and throwing it at the pirate. "Get out of here!" Jack smiled and retreated again.

Tired of waiting and realizing that solitude had finally been achieved, Tifa was instantly on top of Cloud. When Batman arrived to brief Cloud on the situation, his eyes widened as he opened the curtain, and he simply closed it, turned and walked away.

--

Batman, Aragorn and Cloud walked briskly down the hall toward Hangar 6. Cloud , now fully dressed and equipped in his usual clothes listened intently to Batman as he filled him in on what had happened in the prison level.

"As you are no doubt aware, Professor Xavier projected visions into your mind. The same happened to everyone in that room, but the visions varied from person to person. A friend of mind, the Martian Manhunter, also a telepath, probed yours and the Professor's minds. The source of the psychic feedback was indeed from Kaito. However, our masked friend was not producing this feedback himself."

"What?" Cloud replied confused.

"Someone had tampered with his mind before he got to us, meddling with it so no one could read it. Which could explain his memory loss."

"So you're saying Kaito isn't behind what happened?"

"Yes Cloud." Aragorn cut in. "It appears his motives are pure and willingness to help is genuine."

"I'm not so trusting." Batman said "The very fact his mind was wiped in the first place is cause for suspicion. I've implanted an electromagnetic shock projector onto the base of the spine of his suit. We'll be monitoring him, if he makes a wrong move, he's out like a light."

"Wow." Cloud said looking forward

"Yes, but despite Batman's mistrust, Kaito will be joining you on your next mission." Aragorn replied. "His fighting skill is impressive and he could be very useful to our cause."

"And what is this mission?" Cloud asked as they reached Hangar 6.

Batman looked at Cloud "Reed Richards had been monitoring the dimensional stream as best as he knows how, and he has picked up some anomalies emanating from a specific dimension. The residents who live there call it 'Earth-Realm'. Its a place heavy with magic, and it seems that some dimensional barriers have been broken. People are appearing there that shouldn't even be in that dimension. We're sending you to investigate, possibly recruit. Kaito is already coming with you. It's up to you who else joins you."

--

"So. You and Tifa in the infirmary huh?" Squall said, eyebrows raised, and an inappropriately large smile on his face.

"Shut up Squall." Cloud said checking his sword before he sheathed it.

"It's about time man!"

"What do you mean? We've been living together for the past four years."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was like THAT!"

"Can we please talk about something else. Like why you felt the need to bring her here in the first place."

"Hey, when they showed up on my doorstep asking me to join you guys they asked me if I knew anyone who could be of use. And of course they already got you, but strangely enough, they told me you forgot to mention this little interdimensional outing to Tifa."

"Yeah for a reason."

"Whatever man, Tifa can take care of herself, and the Kids are safe with Barrett. Its good to see you finally loosening up too. I mean, I know I'm a pretty serious guy in tight spots too, but living with Rinoa all these years has really mellowed me out. I'm surprised it's taken this long for you."

Cloud sighed. "Y'know sometimes I wish we lived on separate worlds again Squall."

"Aw c'mon Cloud, that hurts my feelings" Squall said sarcastically as the two of them walked up next to Kaito in front of the dimensional portal. "After all the work I've put into Hallow Bastion!"

"Keep your castle, I prefer the country."

"Gentlemen." Kaito interrupted in his deep distorted voice, "Let's focus on the mission." Kaito turned to Squall and extended his hand. "Mister Leonhart, I've heard much."

"Uh, Thanks." Squall said shaking his hand

Suddenly the sound of turbines and generators filled the room, as the dimensional portal generator activated once again. A rippling green energy filled the massive ring that was at the center of the machine. The three adventurers were bathed in the green glow of the dimensional energy. One by one, they stepped through into the unknown. Into Earth-Realm.


	8. Round One FIGHT!

The black boots of Cloud, Squall and Kaito touched down on ancient black stone. As the glowing green portal closed behind them, they looked out upon an ancient temple, set before a dark foreboding sky. The temple was oriental in design, with crimson rooftops, wooden pillars, and a large depiction of a dragon drawn in a circle upon the stone floor. As Cloud's eyes gazed straight ahead, they suddenly widened.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled dragging Squall and Kaito to the floor just as a massive bolt of lighting surged passed overhead!

"What was that!?" Squall said looking up from the floor.

Before the trio, stood a man robed in white and blue, wearing black armor with a large flat hat atop his head. The man's eyes glowed with white light, and he did not seem happy.

"What evil approaches now?" The mysterious man thundered. "More heralds from Outworld? Or do you hail from another unknown realm? In any eventuality, you will not defile this sacred ground."

"He doesn't look very happy to see us." Squall said getting back on his feet

"Or surprised either." Cloud said gripping his sword.

"Wait." Kaito said, putting his hand in front of Cloud. "Let's see what he wants. Supposedly the residents of this world are used to dimensional anomalies remember?"

"Whisper your secrets all you like mortals!" The man once again roared raising his arms to send out another bolt of lightning. "Today you shall feel my wrath!"

"Wait!" Cloud yelled stepping forward. "We don't want to fight! We are here seeking your help!"

"My help?" The man said lowering his arms.

"Yes." My friends and I come from another world and--

"Which world?" The man questioned

Cloud, Squall and Kaito looked back and forth at one another.

"We don't really have a name for it." Squall replied

"Then you are not from the known realms..." The man stroked his chin. "There have been others that have appeared who do not belong in this world as well. One moment."

The man backed away from the group slowly and raised his left arm to the heavens. In an instant, lighting fell from the sky and blinding light filled Cloud's eyes. When he was able to open them again he saw two more men standing with the first.

"My name is Raiden." The man who had called down the lighting said. "God of thunder. This is Liu Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat." Raiden referred to the man to his left, an athletic black haired young man who looked the same age as Cloud. He was shirtless with black kung-fu pants, boots and gauntlets, and a red headband. On his belt was a depiction of a dragon. The same image that was displayed in a large circle on the floor of the temple.

"Greetings travelers." Liu Kang bowed.

"Who's your other friend?" Squall questioned pointing to the third man. He stood to the left of Liu Kang, and stood quite a bit taller. Although he wore a red headband similar to Liu Kang's, his muscles were much larger, and bulged out of his tarnished white gi.

"This is another world traveller like yourselves." Raiden replied "His name is Ryu, and he appeared days ago. There was a misunderstanding, and after a long battle with Liu Kang, we came to the realization that we were on the same side. We wont be jumping to such conclusions this time." The two trios stared at one another across the floor of Raiden's temple. "So... What sort of assistance do you require?" Raiden asked cautiously.

Kaito stepped forward. "As you no doubt have noticed, worlds have begun to collide. This phenomenon was once isolated, but now it seems that warriors from all realms are crossing over without warning."

"This has happened before." Raiden explained "An evil entity known as Dark Kahn attempted to merge our world with another, that is how we met Superman and his Justice League."

"So you know Superman?" Cloud asked "Good, he has already joined us."

"Has he?" Raiden questioned "Has Dark Kahn returned?"

"No." Kaito replied in his deep distorted voice. "This is the work of the Void. An evil more ancient and fierce than any other."

"Hmmm...." Raiden pondered "The Elder gods have spoken of such evil in the past.... and you would have us come with you to kombat this evil?"

"Yes." Cloud replied.

"And any other warriors your world has to offer." said Squall

"Have any other warriors crossed into your world that we should know about?" asked Kaito.

"As a matter of fact..." an unknown sinister voice yelled from above. The 6 warriors on the temple floor looked up, and standing on the blood red roof of the temple was a skinny dark figure dressed in black with long white hair.

"Cloud?" Kaito asked

"Yes Kaito?"

"How many people are we going to fight that are dressed in black and have long white hair?"

"Who knows. Sephiroth apparently made quite an impression on the world of fashion."

"Isn't that Sephiroth?" Squall asked.

"No." Cloud said, his face suddenly getting serious. "That's Kadaj. He's supposed to be dead."

"Hello brother!" Kadaj yelled again from his perch. "I see you've made some new friends! How nice! Would you like to meet mine? I met them today in hell."

Suddenly, five more heads could be seen slowly rising above the horizon of the temple roof.

"I'd like you to meet Scorpion, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Shao Kahn!"

"By the gods!" Raiden gasped.

"I take it you know these guys?" Squall asked taking out his gun-blade.

"Let's just say we're in trouble." Liu Kang replied.

"Oh, Ryu." Kadaj said pacing along the roof, "My master felt bad that there would be no one to destroy you on both a personal and physical level like the rest of these weaklings have the privilege of suffering through. So he arranged for a little reunion."

Kadaj raised a hand to the heavens, and the air filled with static, and the dark sky thundered and rumbled, as all light tinted green. Suddenly with a flash and a clap of thunder, green lighting burst from the sky and struck the ground in front of the six heroes. The lighting stayed in place and swirled like a whirlwind of glowing green plasma. Slowly, as the heroes eyes adjusted to the light they could see a figure begin to emerge from the torrent of emerald fire. There in the middle of the energy, stood a tall muscular man in a tattered black karate gi. His muscles were even bigger than Ryu's. As the lighting dissipated, more features became visible. His reddish pink hair stood up on end, and his eyes were glowing with the same hellish glow of all the Void's servants.

"Akuma!" Ryu said taking a step back and shifting into his fighting stance.

"Yes!" Kadaj giggled " Akuma makes a full set! Prepare brother!" Kadaj screamed pointing at Cloud. "Because all my friends are infused with Void's dark energy! The most powerful force the universe will ever know! Now boys, get to it!" Kadaj threw his hands into the air, and his minions leapt from the roof into battle! Liu Kang and Raiden yelled "FIGHT!" at the same instant. Kaito drew his blade with incredible speed, and Squall readied his. Cloud was already set, he expected to fight Kadaj, but the childish remnant hadn't moved from his place on the roof. Suddenly a man in yellow and black ninja garb landed in front of Cloud, smashing the black stone tile as he impacted the ground, leaving a small crater. The man's armor was interesting in design, his gauntlets and shin guards were covered in demonic symbols, and the bottom half of his face was covered with a vent which bore a scorpion decoration.

"You must be Scorpion." Cloud said, gripping his sword.

"C'MERE!!!" Scorpion yelled, launching a roped spear at Cloud. Cloud's sword, already over his spiky blonde head, slapped the spear head to the temple floor. The sword's tip, touching the floor as well, drawing back, sparks flying. Cloud swung his weapon back around, striking Scorpion in the left arm.

"AAARRGH!!!!" Scorpion yelled, bringing his right hand back to strike. Cloud barley ducked in time, as Scorpion swung a powerful punch over Cloud's head. Scorpion lifted his right hand a second time, and let loose a powerful downward strike. Cloud did a backflip, avoiding the strike and landed ten feet away breathing hard. This was harder than he thought it would be, there was something supernatural about his opponent. "I said..." Scorpion stated reseting his left arm.

"GET OVER HERE!!!!" Once again launching his roped spear at Cloud. This time, Cloud was taken by surprise and the spear painfully landed in his chest. Cloud yelled in agony, his eyes wide as he dropped his sword and grabbed the spear protruding from his body. With a jerk, Cloud was violently pulled toward Scorpion, and was met with a flaming fist to the face. Cloud was on the ground, the side of his face partially burned, and his chest still bleeding. Scorpion slowly reached down and picked Cloud up by the collar and lifted him over his head.

"Little fool, did you really think you could defeat a warrior from Outworld?" Scorpion said in a deep voice, staring directly into Cloud's eyes.

"Yeah." Cloud frowned and kicked Scorpion directly in the jaw with both feet. Cloud jumped off of Scorpion's face, painfully pulling the spear head from his chest as he did so, and landed back next to his sword. As Cloud picked up his familiar weapon, his eyes raised and saw that Scorpion's decorative mouth guard was on the ground, and so was his jaw! Cloud looked back at his opponent., and saw that Scorpion's face was now gone, only a skull remained, and that skull was on fire.

"Taste the fires of hell!" Scorpion yelled, tilting his head back.

Cloud ran quickly to his left as fast as his feet could take him. Scorpion's head jerked forward, and out of his mouth came a massive steam of flame. Cloud continued to run, as the burning fountain followed him, he made his way over to where Squall was battling Baraka. Cloud quickly jumped onto Baraka's back and let Scorpion's flame attack meet him there. Baraka was set ablaze, and quickly charred into a fighting skeleton. As the flames died down, more bodies fell to the floor. Quan chi laid at the feet of Kaito, Shang Tsung at those of Liu Kang, and Shao Kahn at those of Raiden. The only duel still persisting was between Ryu and Akuma. Suddenly, both of them leapt back from one another and placed their hands on one side of their bodies, cupping them as if they were drawing water. Their hair stood on end, and energy surged through the air. The ground shook and for a moment, everything dimmed in the blue light emanating from the two fighter's palms. Suddenly, both of them shouted "Hadōken!!!!" and thrusted their palms toward each other, which birthed enormous beams of blue energy! The two beams collided in mid air, causing friction, and energy to be shot out in the direction of the other fighters. Cloud covered his face hit his right arm, as did the others, except for Kaito and Raiden, who simply stood and watched. In seconds it was over. Ryu's blast overcame Akuma's, all but killing him on the spot. Akuma lay motionless on the ground smoldering. The heroes turned and faced the only opponent still standing on the temple floor. Scorpion stood motionless, weighing his options, flaming wisps flowing from his skull, dissipating in the air. Raiden took a step forward, and Scorpion opened a molten portal in the ground and leapt through it. The portal closed and Scorpion did not return.

Clapping echoed through the halls of Raiden's temple. The party gazed upward once more as the capping continued. Kadaj stood where he had been, smiling and clapping away.

"Bravo, all of you. Quite a show I must say. But now, I must speak with my dear brother." Kadaj took from his perch on the roof and landed behind Cloud.

"What do you want Kadaj? We've beaten your friends."

"My master wants you gone Cloud, you're getting in the way. Like you always do."

"Once a puppet always a puppet, eh Kadaj?"

"Shut up Brother!" Kadaj yelled drawing his double bladed sword. "You took mother from me! My new father sees you for the evil you are, he resurrected me to bring you to justice. The void will swallow you!"

"Don't do this Kadaj." Cloud said reading his sword for use. "The Void is no father to you, he's just manipulating you for his own ends. There's still time, you can join us. Fight this, be your own man!"

Kadaj's face distorted with anger, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I--" A flash of light trailed behind Kaito as he leapt past Kadaj, sword drawn, he kneeled as he landed behind the white haired fiend. Kadaj stood motionless, and Cloud's eyes grew wide as the top half of Kadaj's body separated from his bottom half and fell to the temple floor.

"Kaito!" Squall yelled "What did you do!?"

Kaito rose to his feet, putting his sword away. "He was too dangerous to be left alive, it was clear he wasn't going to turn from his dark master. We cannot afford mercy. Not in a war like this."

Cloud knelt at Kadaj's side as the last bit of life began to leave him.

"Y-your in for a b-big surprise brother..." Kadaj muttered as he gazed up at Cloud. Slowly his head fell back and the redness left his eyes. As his last breath left him and his eyes and body were freed from the grip of the Void, a single tear rolled to the floor.

"F-fatality.." Liu Kang said stepping backward.

Cloud laid Kadaj down and stood, looking at Kaito.

"Next time." Cloud said in a serious tone. "You will wait for my command. Is that understood?"

Kaito nodded silently.

"I will take these poor souls to the Elder gods for judgment." Raiden said gathering the bodies of their fallen opponents. "When I return we shall depart with you to Kombat this Void." In another flash of light and roll of thunder, Raiden and the forces who attacked were gone, leaving only smoke in their wake.

The heroes stood where they were watching the plume of smoke as it rose into the air.

"Tell us more of this world you come from strangers." Liu Kang questioned.

"Well it's kind of a large--" Squall started, but was interrupted by the earth shaking violently. The warriors were brought to the ground, holding what the could to stay balanced. The sky, spasmed and groaned like a dying animal, bleeding with green energy.

"It's happening again!" Liu Kang yelled over the sound of unearthly lightning.

"This happens often?!" Squall yelled back

"No! This is what happened when Ryu was brought to this world! But this is much worse than before!"

The sky continued it's tantrum. Winds picked up, and green lightning filled the sky. With one last enormous jerk, the earth settled, but the sky was ripped away, and suddenly it was noon, on a bright summer day, with not a cloud in the sky. Cloud got back on his feet and was startled to see that the temple, which had once been situated on top of dark mountains, was now in the middle of a bright blue ocean!

"What just happened?" Squall said looking around.

"It looks as if the entire temple has been transported to another world!" Liu Kang said in astonishment.

Gulls squawked quietly overhead, and waves lapped gently onto the floor of the temple.

"What kind of world is this?" Squall questioned

"Who can tell." Ryu replied. "We're in the middle of an ocean."

"Gentlemen." Kaito said drawing everyone's attention to the rear of the temple. "Company." The others made their way to the stern of the floating temple and saw before them an Island, with a massive volcano situated in the center, but directly in front of them, the thing that really caught their eye were the submarines. An entire fleet, and it seemed that they were poised for battle.

"Stop! What are you doing here?" A voice rang out from behind.

The group turned and saw a brown haired bearded middle aged warrior dressed in blue robes, wielding a sword. Behind him were dozens of similar warriors, some wearing blue robes and armor, some wearing green. Before Cloud could answer, a strange object swooped in from the sky and landed between the group and the unknown solders. It was a boy, who had flown in on a blue glider of some kind. He was young, bald and wore orange robes, and had a blue arrow tattooed on his head.

"You better not be with the Fire Nation." The boy said with a serious look on his face. "Otherwise, you're in a whole lot of trouble."


	9. You Shall Not Pass

The young man's eyes were fixed upon Cloud's, intent on learning the cause of this disturbance. Despite the stressful circumstances that surrounded the world traveling group, they could not help but notice that it was a beautiful, warm day. The wind continued it's steady pace, as did the waves, still gently rocking against the floating temple. Even the submarines surrounding them on all sides glistened in the sunlight. However, their wandering eyes were summoned back to the situation at hand.

"Well?" The young man stated in a serious tone. "Are you with the fire nation or aren't you?"

"No." Cloud replied. "No we're not. We've come here by accident. There's a crisis taking place, we were transported against our will."

"Wait a minute." The bald lad said stepping forward. "You're Cloud Strife!"

"I knew it was him!" A young girl dressed in green robes yelled stepping out from behind the bald boy. She had bare feet, and a hat which looked similar to Raiden's, and it looked as if she was blind.

"Uh yes." Cloud said scratching his head, "How did you--" Cloud was interrupted by the young girl rushing forward and giving him a big hug!

"I knew you'd come to save me!" She Yelled happily rubbing her face in Cloud's shirt, "I mean.... us."

Cloud gently pealed the girl off of him "How do you know me?" He questioned

"My name is Aang." The bald boy said stepping forward. "I'm the Avatar, master of the four elements; Earth, Water, Fire and Air. And this is my friend Toph." He said referring to the girl who had hugged Cloud. "We both fought along side you in the battle against Sephiroth one year ago."

"I keep forgetting you're famous Cloud!" Squall said ribbing Cloud.

"Oh, uh... yeah" Cloud said to Aang, ignoring Squall. "Well, It's good to see you despite the circumstances, but what's going on here?"

"Yeah, what's with all the heavy artillery?" Squall asked.

"We're going to war with the Fire Nation." an unknown voice rag out from behind Aang. Next to the bearded man in blue whom they had first seen was another young man, also in blue robes, wearing a wolf-skin helmet, and whose face was covered in war paint. "Name's Sakka, and I'm in charge of the Water Tribe's attack forces." Sakka walked up to where Aang was standing. "Today's the day of a full solar eclipse, which means our adversaries, the Fire Benders, will be handicapped without the aid of the sun which gives them their power. We've been planning this attack for months."

"You got here just in time." Aang said smiling.

"You're in the middle of a war?" Cloud asked again.

"Yeah!" Sakka replied "I thought you guys knew! Aang told me the Earth King is on your high council of extra-dimension people or whatever. Didn't he mention anything?"

"Sakka, those guys have more important things to worry about than a war on just one world." Aang said, "I told him not so say anything."

"Well, as long as we're here, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't help. What do you think Cloud?" Squall asked, turning to Cloud.

"Sure, our mission's completed, might as well lend a hand. You guys up for it?"

"It seems like a worthy cause." Liu Kang replied.

Ryu and Kaito simply nodded.

"Looks like we're in Aang." Cloud nodded

"BOO-YA!" Toph shouted. Aang and Sakka gave her an interesting look, and she quietly scurried off out of sight.

"Sakka, fill them in on the plan, It's time I got going." Aang said spreading the wings of his glider.

"Sure thing buddy." Sakka said as he watched Aang take to the air in the direction of the Island behind the temple. "Alright guys, listen up. This isn't going to be easy. We've got benders and warriors on our side, but they've got an entire army of well trained flame-throwers! The plan is, we go straight in and fight as hard as we can, but that's just the distraction. While we handle that, Aang will find the Fire Lord and defeat him."

"I'm guessing the Fire Lord is the big bad guy here?" Squall asked

"You got that right. Now, we'll only have fifteen minutes before the eclipse ends, so we have to get this done fast."

"How much time before the eclipse begins?" Cloud asked

"Ten minutes." Sakka looked around at the soldiers behind him. "WE HAVE TEN MINUTES!!! Everyone back in your subs! Battle stations! Lets move people!!!!" He turned back to Cloud. "You guys ride with me."

Cloud and his friends followed Sakka onto the top of one of the submarines, and they left the floating temple. The crew stood in silence, preparing themselves for the dangers that lied ahead. Cloud looked into the distance, and he could almost see Aang gliding high in the air miles in front of them. As they neared the Island, the volcano became bigger and bigger. In the immediate foreground, Cloud could see large statues all in a row next to each other, of a man wearing garments adorned with flame designs. Attached to each statue were two nets that drooped into the ocean. Cloud assumed the nets connected to one another to stop naval attacks just like the one they would be performing now. However, Cloud's view was soon obstructed by growing fog that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Cloud turned around and saw that on a submarine behind him, a young girl dressed in blue robes was dancing in rhythm with other similarly dressed men.

"They're Water Bending." Sakka explained. "Generating some cover fog for us."

"Nice trick" Kaito commented.

Cloud turned his attention back to the Island, but was startled, along with the rest of the crew when he heard alarm bells ringing!

"They've seen us!" A crew member shouted

"Keep going we can make it!" Sakka yelled back.

Suddenly, the nets attached to the statues began rising from the ocean high into the air. They were now as high as the statues, at least fifty feet above sea level, completely blocking the path of the subs, and to add insult to injury, the nets suddenly burst into sustained flame! It was as if a massive wall of fire was now keeping them from their destination.

"We've got company!" Ryu yelled

Cloud could hear it, the sound of speeding machinery. Then he could see it. Coming in their direction were troops riding water-cycles of some kind.

"The eclipse hasn't started yet!" Sakka yelled "Everyone below deck! Let's hope this works!"

Cloud was ready to fight, but he did what Sakka said. A hatch opened in the top of the submarine, revealing steps that led below deck. He, Squall, Kaito, Liu Kang, and Ryu quickly followed Sakka into the lower level of the skip. It was dark and dank, but before they had a chance to really look around, Sakka lead them to another hatch in the floor taking them even further into the depths of the ship. They entered into a fairly sized room lined with metal. It had windows that saw out into the ocean, and a control panel of some kind toward the bow of the ship.

"Hold on everyone." Sakka said activating the console." Cloud took a look out the window and saw the ripples and splashings of the enemy cycles on the surface as they neared the ship. Suddenly the ship jerked, and Cloud could see that the lowest level of the vessel, the level they were on, was floating away from the others. They had disconnected and were speeding away underwater unnoticed. Quickly and silently they sunk below the nets and made their way through to the other side. They neared ever closer tho the island. Cloud looked over and saw Toph hunched over in the corner, she looked sick to her stomach.

"Those Fire Nation jerks are probably still searching the ships." Sakka laughed. "They'll never see this coming."

After a few more minutes of travel they finally neared the stone beaches of the Island. A man in blue was looking through a periscope, checking the surface of the water. He ordered, what he called Earth-benders, to get into their tanks, which were apparently stored on the lower level of the submarine. Cloud watched Toph reluctantly get up from her hunched position and follow several other warriors dressed in green down the ladders to where the tanks were held. Cloud could see that one of the soldiers dressed in blue was looking at a blueprint of what appeared to be a large gate in the sea that guarded the Island.

"We're entering through the main water gate now..." The pilot said in a hushed tone. Suddenly, through the water and the hull of the ship, Cloud could hear more alarm bells sounding.

"They've spotted us! Evasive maneuvers!" Sakka yelled to the pilot

The sub jerked from side to side, Cloud and the others took another look out the port-holes and they could see chained spearheads darting into the water attempting to rupture the subs. Without warning, the sub next to them was hit, the spear puncturing the hull of the sub. Then the chain attached to the spear tightened, pulling the vessel out of the water.

"Ready the torpedos!" Sakka yelled as the ship continued to jerk from side to side.

"Torpedos?!" Squall questioned, trying to keep his balance.

"Well, they're not going to open the gate for us!" Sakka said laughing

Visible out of the large panes on the front of the sub, the torpedoes launched and successfully hit some grating on the underwater gate, blowing a hole big enough for the sub to fit through. The remaining submarines did the same.

"Alright everyone, we're through!" Sakka yelled to his crew. "Everyone prepare to storm the beaches! To your stations!"

Every soldier on board stopped what they were doing and picked up a weapon. Cloud readied his sword, as did Squall and Kaito. Ryu and Liu Kang simply lined up behind the rest of soldiers, cracking their knuckles. The sub continued on it's steady course, the soldiers mentally preparing themselves for battle. The sounds of war could already be heard outside as the ship made its final approach toward land. Finally the gates opened to a truly awesome sight. Before Cloud was a long stone road, what looked to be a mile long and at least one hundred feet wide. The stones in the center of the road were painted red and it led to a massive fortress at the base of the enormous volcano in the center of the island. On both sides of the road were two large walls, each lined with guard towers that were now hurtling projectiles from their protected keeps down upon the small invading army. With a mighty battle cry, Sakka led the troops into battle. Men and women dressed in the colors of their respected countries, some armed with swords and shields, others armed with the fantastic ability to manipulate either water or earth. Cloud could see the bravery on their faces, and even though he was already fighting in war for all worlds, he saw that this small war, on this one world was no less important. He saw the need for freedom on each and every face, the drive to make it happen, and then there was no stopping him.

Cloud and his comrades dashed into the fray, fire erupting all around them with every step as the Fire Nation soldiers shot at them from overhead. Earth benders broke off pieces of stone from the road and hurtled them at the towers above, denting and even destroying the cold steel which kept them together. Suddenly, doors opened in the walls, and metal fire nation tanks came rolling out. Kaito approached one as it neared the advancing troops, and was met with the erupting stream of a flamethrower. With his increased speed, Kaito gracefully ducked to the side and ran forward, the glowing panels on his suit leaving a trail of light in his wake. Rushing toward the right side of the tank, he drew his sword and plunged it into the side of the vehicle. Not stopping, Kaito continued to run gripping his sword, tearing a large gash through the wheels and the side of the tank, immobilizing it and exposing those inside. The tear in the tank was just big enough for Kaito to jump through and dispatch those operating it. Earth Nation tanks rolled passed, ramming, and even running over the rest of the fire nation tanks. Next, fire nation troops emerged riding monstrous gray skinned beasts outfitted in red armor. Sakka and his men, confronted them, besting them in sword play, and ultimately killing them and taking the fire nation mounts as their own. Another flaming projectile rained down from above, completely destroying an earth nation tank.

"We have to get rid of those towers!" Sakka yelled from atop his monstrous steed.

Squall ran forward in the direction of the left wall, leaping onto the wrecked earth nation tank, and then onto the wall. Increasing his own momentum, Squall ran up the wall toward one of the firing towers. With grace and precision, Squall jumped from the wall and managed to grab hold of the tower roof with his left hand, while griping his gun-blade in his right. Still in motion, he swung his legs through the small opening in the tower used to fire projectiles and he found himself inside tearing fire nation soldiers limb from limb. Once the soldiers inside were dead, Squall peered out the opening in the tower just in time to see a large blue flash of light, and then he saw that the tower across from the one he was in, was already completely destroyed! He looked down onto the battle field and saw Ryu, cupping his hands and thrusting them forward, unleashing another blue energy beam which destroyed another tower!

"Show off." Squall muttered to himself heading for the door.

Cloud looked on from his vantage point on the battlefield and watched as Sakka, now riding a massive armored eight legged flying bison, took out the last of the towers lining the road to the volcano. As the troops pressed forward toward the end of the road, the battle became a close quarters barrage of hand to hand combat. The fire nation soldiers continued to fall back until they reached the gate that led into the royal palace at the base of the volcano. With all the long range towers destroyed, Cloud, Kaito and Liu Kang drove hard through the center, leading the earth nation, and water tribe troops, while Sakka, Squall and Ryu held the outer perimeter. In mere minutes the small army of freedom fighters had dwindled the fire nation forces down to the last reserves. With one final swing of Cloud's sword it was over. The Road was clear, and the only thing that remained was to storm the Fire Lord's Palace and congratulate Aang for his victory.

"We're on our way to victory!" Sakka yelled atop the armored bison, raising his black sword to the sun, which was now almost completely covered by the moon. "Now let's take this fight to the Fire Lor--"

Sakka was cut off by an enormous explosion of flame which erupted from the side of the volcano! Cloud's eyes grew wide, he turned and began yelling for the soldiers to fall back, but his voice was drown out by the sound of the rushing fire. Sakka fell forward from the sheer force of the explosion, hitting his head on the hard blood stained pavement. The troops instinctively stepped back, and then began to run, as a large ball of fire sped toward them from the heart of the massive explosion. In seconds, the fire ball drove into the ground, yards away from where Cloud was standing, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the flame. As the fire quickly dissipated, Cloud could see to his horror, that inside of the crater that fireball had made, was a burnt and bloody Aang, gasping for air. Cloud immediately jumped into the cater and rushed to Aang's side, lifting his head slightly off the ground.

"Aang!" Cloud yelled dropping his sword.

"A-Aang?" Sakka said struggling to his feet.

"What happened?" Cloud asked looking the Avatar up and down seeing there was anything he could do. "Who did this to you?"

Aang slowly opened his eyes, and looked past Cloud. Cloud turned and saw that behind him, flying through the air coming toward the crater from the volcano, was a man. The man was flying through the air, emitting rocket-like flame from his forearms and pointing them downward to keep himself airborne. Calmly the man set down just outside the edge of the crater, causing the troops to step back in fear. Now that he was closer, Cloud could clearly see the man's features. He was tall, and pale, wearing no shirt. His hair was long and black, tied up in a fancy braid, and he stood with the posture a king.

"You must be the Fire Lord." Cloud said grabbing his sword and standing up.

"And you must be Cloud." The Fire Lord smiled looking down on the spiky headed hero. A look of surprise washed over Cloud's face.

"H-how do you know me?" Cloud asked taking a step forward.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Fire Lord said "The Void told me you were coming and equipped me accordingly."

"The Void?" Cloud said, his face turning to one of anger. "So, he's come to this world as well."

"Of course. You didn't think this world would be excluded from his plans did you? He's kept me informed for months, feeding me information and granting me power. He has far more urgent matters to attend to, so he has left it to me to conquer this world for him and add it to his grand empire. An Empire made up of all the worlds in the cosmos, with him on the throne. And because of my contribution, I've been promised a seat of nobility in the new universal order."

"You're willing to sacrifice so many for your own selfish desires?"

"Desires? This is our birthright!"

"The Void is playing you for a fool, Fire Lord. I've seen how he rewards his servants. Takes their free will, makes them puppets to further his own schemes."

"I don't have to be tricked into playing his game. I'm a willing participant."

"And now you plan on killing two birds with one stone is that it? Finish me off, and then conquer the rest of this world?"

"Clever child."

"Well then let me ask you something. How are you going to do all that if you can't fire-bend?" Cloud pointed upwards at the sun, now completely blotted out by the moon.

"Yes!" Sakka yelled from the other side of the crater "As long as the eclipse continues, the fire lord is powerless!"

A slow an menacing chuckle from the Fire Lord turned into evil laughter. "Powerless though I may be, did you not think I planned for this? That the Void didn't plan for this?"

The Fire Lord Raised his left forearm, facing his palm towards himself, showing Cloud the glowing ball of energy embedded into the back of his hand.

"Materia!?" Cloud gasped.

"Oh crap!!" Squall yelled rushing to Sakka's side.

"Today is full of little surprises isn't it boys?" The Fire Lord Chuckled extending his left arm toward the sky. With a burst of energy equivalent to a cannon blast, red smoke shot forth from the Fire Lord's palm, generating magic circles as it climbed toward the heavens. Opening an enormous portal in the sky composed of black and red smog. As the looming clouds swirled, thunder and lightning coursed through it like veins of blood. Unearthly screams and roars emanated from the ominous gateway the Fire Lord had created. Suddenly, red flaming light came forth from the pit in the sky and thundered to earth behind the Fire Lord, kicking up a storm of dust and debris as the portal dissipated above revealing the eclipsed sun once again. Cloud looked up at the Fire Lord, as behind him, the flame that had emerged from the portal rose and took shape. From the depths of the flame came shadow and darkness that burned along with the fire. The darkness and fire swelled up and began to form a massive creature. Cloud could make out arms and legs, a tail, and two huge dark flaming wings. Then Cloud saw the head emerge, a dark black face with two horns protruding from the head, eyes and a mouth that burned with bright yellow fire. The creature, now fully formed, let loose a hellish scream that brought most of the army to their knees with fear. Cloud and his comrades gazed up in horror at the monster the Fire Lord had summoned.

"I believe the Void said that the people of Middle Earth call this creature a Balrog." The Fire Lord smirked

With quick brutality, and another sickening roar, the creature wasted no time in crushing the man who had summoned him with his dark flaming fist. The Fire Lord's corpse burned under the flaming hand of the Balrog. In another horrifying moment, the creature let loose a spray of flaming death from it's mouth onto the small army, incinerating dozens of soldiers!

"We are gonna die." Squall stated looking up at his new fearsome opponent

"Attack!" Cloud yelled stooping down to place Aang on his shoulder.

Sakka ordered what was left of the army to assault the massive behemoth. Earth Benders shot boulders and chunks on stone, which turned to slag as the approached the Balrog's flaming skin. Water benders tried launching spears of ice and whips of water at the creature, but both evaporated on approach.

"This thing's definitely not using fire bending!" Sakka yelled to Cloud as he set Aang down behind the armored Bison. "The Eclipse is having no effect!"

"We're gonna need alot more than what we've got to kill this thing." Cloud said gripping his sword. "Unfortunately, this'll have to do!" Cloud flew into the air towards the Balrog, thrusting his sword into the creatures right shoulder. With a bone hollowing scream, the Balrog turned his head, and his hellish eyes dug into Cloud's. The Balrog waved his mighty left arm, striking Cloud to the ground, his sword still lodged in the beast's shoulder. The flame demon prepared to strike again at Cloud, now defenseless on the broken pavement, but before the Balrog's shadowy claw touched down, Cloud's right hand was snatched by Squall, and he was dragged out of the way just in time! Squall fired three rounds from his gun blade as he backed away dragging Cloud with him, the shots seemingly having no effect. Kaito ran past at alarming speed, forgoing the use of his sword, and ramming his fist into the beast's left leg with his suit's supersonic speed. The impact and shock-wave blew the flames off the Balrog's leg, but only for an instant. The flaming shadow returned, nearly swallowing Kaito in their grasp. Kaito ran back to the armored bison, the creature still hadn't noticed it's presence. Squall was lying Cloud next to Aang, both of them unconscious.

"I'm useless here." Kaito said turning to Squall and Sakka. "My suit can only do so much and my sword can do nothing against this beast."

"Same here." Squall replied. "A gun-blade's not going to help us, and apparently neither is earth-bending or water-bending."

"Then let's try some fire bending." Liu Kang said stepping toward the Balrog. "You like it hot big guy? Try some of this!!!"

Liu kang lifted one of his legs and balanced on his other, extending both his palms flat toward the creature. The Balrog continued his rampage, taking no notice of Liu Kang. Suddenly, Liu Kang's body began to glow, and small flames began circling his arms. Then, with no clear warning, an enormous dragon made of fire burst forth from Liu Kang's palms and twisted into the air, soaring like some majestic animal. The Balrog turned and gazed skyward at the massive fiery beast whose flame rivaled his own. With snake-like ferocity the fire dragon lunged for the Balrog, diving head first into it's chest, exploding into an inferno that consumed the beast from head to toe. For an instant, Liu Kang smiled, but that smile faded, when the Balrog seemed to absorb the fires which consumed him and add their heat to his own. The flaming monster continued to swing and stomp through the decreasing ranks of the Earth and Water soldiers. Another blinding flash of blue light and an even larger wave of blue energy shot forth from Ryu's palms. The devastating beam of destruction collided with the creature the same way it had struck the guard towers. However, just like Liu Kang's attack, the creature absorbed the energy and added it to it's own, turning the flames that emanated from it's darkness to a white hot shade of blue.

"This is hopeless!" Sakka yelled. "Give me the Fire Lord any day!"

Suddenly the wind picked up, stirring the dust of the battle field and the hair on the heads of the fallen. The gale accelerated to the force of a hurricane in a matter of seconds, swirling the clouds overhead and darkening the sky. The combination of the overhead clouds and the solar eclipse meant that now the only sources of light on the charred field of battle were the blue flames of the Balrog, and the arrow tattoos that were now glowing on the newly revived Avatar.

The stupendous sight of Aang, glowing with the light of the Avatar state, struck those on the battlefield with awe. With silent precision, Aang approached the Balrog, weaving his arms drawing the winds to his will. From nowhere, a tornado materialized beneath the flaming behemoth, raising him into the air, screaming like the banshie he was. Aang's feet left the ground, as he orchestrated the winds like a grand conductor, throwing the Balrog to and fro between the clouds. With one last sweeping motion, Aang summoned a gale which blew the Balrog into the ocean from which the submarines first emerged. With another ear piercing scream, and a large roaring splash the Balrog collided with the salty water of the sea, and his flames simmered, steamed and extinguished under the waves.

A large growing cheer began to echo up and down the walls of the long Fire Nation road, the remaining soldiers clapping and yelling as Aang lowered to the ground, still silent and still glowing.

"This isn't finished." Aang said walking to the edge of the sea.

Like a tiger pouncing on it's prey, the Balrog burst from the sea, shattering it's calm blue surface into a confetti of white foam. The Balrog's flames still extinguished, it now leaked slime from it's pores, along with it's ever present darkness. It let loose another scream, but was stopped with a massive stone tablet to the face! Aang unleashed three more, using the stoney beach for ammo. Gliding with the air currents, Aang swooped in, close to the Balrog's right shoulder, grabbing Cloud's sword, still lodged in the creature, and removed it, launching himself backwards toward land, sword in hand. Aang threw the sword down, turning his attention back to the Balrog. Raising his hands, the ground beneath the soldiers began to rumble, and suddenly the entirety of the stone beach rose into the air and flung itself on top of the slime ridden Balrog, burying it alive underneath a mountain pavement at the bottom of the bay. It's dying moans bubble to the surface seconds later, and then fell silent. The clouds dissipated just as the eclipse finished, and light returned to the world. The once pristine road was now cluttered with wrecked tanks, craters, debris, and bodies. And the once loud and hectic battle field resounded with the quiet of a breezy summer day.

Aang's feet touched the ground, his glow diminished, and he dropped to the pavement. Sakka ran up beside him, checking him over to see if he was alright.

"That was amazing!" Squall said coming up behind Sakka as he gazed upon the new cliff Aang had made with his earth-bending. "I had no idea that little guy had such power!"

"Yeah, he sure packs a punch if you get him angry enough." Sakka said ripping some cloth from his own clothing to bandage Aang.

Ryu and Liu Kang approached the group, followed by Kaito who was supporting a limping Cloud.

"Thanks again for all your help." Sakka said standing up. "This battle might have gone a whole lot worse if you guys hadn't been here."

"Glad we could do it." Cloud whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, next time just warn us about the fifty foot fire demon!" Squall joked.

Slowly the troops gathered around the fallen Avatar, and before long, two young girls approached to extend their gratitude as well. Toph hugged Cloud one last time, and Sakka introduced his sister, Katara, who was a darker skinned girl with brown hair, which was weaved into strange loopies.

"We had best depart." Kaito said looking at his wrist computer. "The council will want a report about what happened here."

"Agreed." Squall said turning back to Sakka. "We'll see you guys later, let us know if you run into any more trouble."

"Sure thing." Sakka replied "I'll be sure to let Aang know how much you did for us when he finally wakes--"

Once again Sakka was cut off by a thunderous boom! This time however, the noise did not come from the volcano, but from the sky. Without warning, lightning struck the ground without a cloud in the sky. Energy surged and swirled on the pavement, as the light and initial shock died down. There on the ground, battered and bruised, was Raiden, his clothes burned and his skin aged.

"Raiden!" Liu Kang cried running to his friend's side. "What happened!? Where have you been?"

Raiden turned his head, struggling to stay alive, his eyes white with fear.

"The Elder gods..." Raiden whispered in a raspy voice. "They're gone."

"What?"

"He's killed them Liu Kang. He's killed the Elder gods. There was nothing there. Nothing but the Void."


	10. We Need a Strategy

"Another fiasco!" Aquaman shouted slamming his fist down upon the table.

Once again Cloud stood before the high council, his latest mission completed, but instead of standing before them in a sun bathed outer courtyard, he was in a large spherical room deep in the heart of the facility. The room was dimly lit with blue light. Glowing blue lines spread across the rounded walls like a grid with a large blue light shining up from the center of the floor where Cloud stood. The table at which the council sat was still just as high as the one they had been seated at in the courtyard, but now it was made of shiny black glass which reflected the blue light off of its surface. Cloud stood with his head down, and behind him stood Tifa, Leon and Kaito.

"Now Arthur..." Luke Skywalker started

"No." Aquaman shouted again. "Surely you all must admit that our operation so far has been an absolute disaster. We may have recruited a few more soldiers for our cause, but for each gain we suffer thousands of losses! Prime's world, lost to the heartless, along with the land of Hyrule which was taken just this morning, only a handful survived and were able to follow their hero of time to this place!"

Princess Zelda lowered her head.

"The enemy grows stronger and gains more ground day after day!" Aquaman continued. "And now we hear that this monstrosity has the power to kill even gods themselves!"

"Let us not be to hasty" Caspian interrupted, "From what Liu Kang has told us, these 'Elder gods' are no more than mere godlings compared to the might of Aslan."

"Don't start with that again." Aquaman retaliated "Where is this mighty lion you keep babbling about? He hasn't shown his face since the battle with Sephiroth! Where is he now when we really need him?"

"I..." Caspian said quietly "I don't know."

"Exactly." Aquaman said. "And Liu Kang also told us that Raiden was a thunder god himself, yet even he died from just the mere sight of the devastation wrought by the Void!"

"Arthur please!" Aragorn shouted "This is not the time."

Cloud looked up "I, I didn't know Raiden had died." he said as Aquaman settled back in his seat

"I'm sorry Cloud." The Earth King said "It was sudden. He passed away in the infirmary this morning."

"Now Cloud." Aragorn said in a quieter voice. "We understand that you met with more resistance during your last mission. A resurrected foe, an evil Tyrant, and even the great Balrog of Morgoth."

"Yes." Cloud stated.

"As you can no doubt see, the council has worries about where we stand in this war. I have convinced them to consider your council, as you have been on the front lines. Where do you suggest we go from here?"

Cloud looked surprised that the council was asking him for his advice. "I, I honestly don't know. We've received alot of information through our encounters, and alot of it doesn't make any sense. Ansem told Sora that the Void was out to eradicate all life in the universe, but the Fire Lord told us that he plans to rule it. Kadaj also said that the Void is specifically after me for causing him trouble."

"Well if he's that concerned about stoppin ya, we must be doin something right." King Mickey said thinking aloud.

"You see Aquaman." Aragorn said. "Despite what we believe, the Void obviously considers us a threat. We must have some chance at stopping him."

"That may be true." Zelda chimed in "But we don't have any kind of strategy. We continue to wander around blindly seeking more aid from anyone we can find, but we have no battle plan. We have no idea what the Void is planning, and our intelligence is contradicting itself. While we stumble in the dark the Void is destroying worlds. We must take action."

"There's also another problem." Cloud interjected, the Council returned their attention to him. "Aragorn and Batman told me before my last mission that dimensional anomalies were appearing in Liu Kang's world. They're getting worse, while we were there we were forcefully transported to another world along with an entire temple. This could be the Void's work. Dimensions are becoming unstable, people are crossing over to other worlds at random."

"Yeah." Mickey said "The latest lab reports are showin that this sorta thing is happening all over now. It's becoming chaos!"

"This must be connected to our enemy!" Caspian said standing up. "Finally we have something. We need to isolate the source of these anomalies and shut it down. We may just find out more along the way."

Suddenly behind Cloud and his friends, the main door of the spherical room swung open, revealing a large muscular man in a blue yellow and red suit, sporting a crimson cape.

"Excuse me." Superman said walking into the room "I couldn't help but overhear. You know how super-hearing is. I may have a lead on your problem."

--

Cloud, Aragorn, Tifa, Leon and Kaito followed Superman down the long stone corridors of the base until they arrived at a metal plated lab much like the one Cloud had been brought to when he first arrived. There were only a small handful of scientists working with computers present in the room who paid little attention to the group entering. Cloud noticed that one of the walls in the lab wasn't a wall at all, but a very large glass screen.

"Batman gave this to me." Superman said picking up a disc that was on the table. "It was recovered two days ago by a team of Star Labs technicians who were sifting through the rubble of the Lex-corp building. The same building where Lex Luthor and Sephiroth built that first dimensional portal last year. I think you'll find it very interesting."

Superman handed the disc to one of the scientists, who proceeded to place the disc in a computer tray which retracted into the wall. The blackness behind the glass screen wall flickered and came to life with a surprising image. Cloud and Tifa's faces shifted in surprise, Kaito also looked startled. On the screen was what seemed to be security footage of a small depressing room, dimly lit, with a mirror spanning the far wall, and small turrets in all four corners. In the center of this room stood Sephiroth, clad in his black coat, and metal shoulder plates. It looked like he was speaking to the mirror on the far wall. The Footage began with Sephiroth in mid sentence.

" --waited for my Mother to once again resurrect me, but she's gone." Sephiroth said "Those fools eradicated the last of her!" Sephiroth's face turned to one of rage, but slowly he regained composure, and raised his head to look into the mirror. "It was by fate that I was given another chance. You see as I waited, an anomaly in the Lifestream surfaced, streaks of green lightning flashed across its energy trail, and surged into my bodiless soul! They transported me to another world, where miraculously, my body was reformed!"

Suddenly another voice came out of nowhere, which Cloud recognized as Lex Luthor's.

"Magic does have strange ways" Lex said

"This footage is old. This must have been when Sephiroth first arrived in your world." Cloud said to Superman as they continued to watch the screen.

"Yes." Superman said still watching. "Lex must not have trusted his new partner all at once."

The footage continued.

"Not magic! Science!" Sephiroth corrected "The place I was sent to was called 'The Black Mesa Facility' or so I gathered from the writings on the walls. It seems by manipulating crystals with certain energies, they were able to rip open the barrier between realities!"

"There" Superman said motioning for the scientist to stop the footage. "I'm sure whatever Sephiroth is talking about here has to be connected to the current crisis the worlds are facing now."

"Yeah." Leon said "Sephiroth might have left the door open when he checked out last year, the barriers might still be broken. Whatever he's talking about has to be the cause of these anomalies."

"Then we should be looking for this 'Black Mesa Facility'" Tifa said.

"Yes" Aragorn said "If we can get a foothold here, if this indeed one of the Void's plans, we could find out more about what he is really up to."

"The problem is going to be finding this world." Kaito said shirting his head toward Aragorn. "There are millions out there, how can we possibly find just one out of so many?"

"With the same equipment we used to find out about these dimensional anomalies in the first place." Cloud said. "If it could read these dimensional shifts on Raiden's world, it could read them on others. My guess is the world we're looking for will have way more of these things than any other. It should stick out like a sore thumb."

"Not a bad idea Cloud." Superman said pushing a button on the table. The wall screen flickered to life again, but this time the image of Reed Richards displayed itself on the screen.

"Superman is that you?" Reed asked through the initial static.

"Yes Doctor Richards" Superman replied "We've got an Idea and we need your help to pull it off."

--

The detention level was quiet deep in the belly of the facility. Most of the lights were out, only a few remained on so that the prisoners could sleep and the guards could see what they were doing. Commander Cody, clad in his white and yellow battle armor patrolled up and down the lower level of the detention cells. In the distance he could see through his helmet, the Doomsday containment area, heavily guarded as always, the turrets on high alert. The cells stretched on forever, holding more inmates than he could ever count. It had been a long day, as he rounded the corner it was the eighteenth hour of his shift. Suddenly a voice called out from one of the containment cells.

"Oh Guard!" The voice shouted in a gleeful tone.

Cody turned around and walked back past several cells until he came to the one that the voice had come from.

"What is it?" Cody asked into the darkness between the bars of the cell, his Australian accent echoing through the quiet.

"I'm getting bored in this little cell, and I wonder if you could do me a favor and deliver a message for me."

Cody was cautious, "What message?" he asked

"Just that me and my friends down here are feeling like we've been forgotten. Tell him if he doesn't start paying us a little more attention, we might just have to break out of here and throw your whole operation down the toilet. Tell him, sooner or later we're bringing the end of everything right to his doorstep. Tell him people, alot of people, are going to die."

Cody readied his rifle and aimed it into the cell. "And may I ask who this message is for?" he asked in a cautious voice. Suddenly Cody heard two feet touch the ground in the darkness of the cell, and then the sound of footsteps echoed closer and closer. The man in the cell stepped into the light, his white face shining brighter than any other part of him. Cody took a step back at the sight of the man's unsightly appearance, the greasy green hair, and the ghastly scars covered in red across the man's lips making it look like he was smiling.

"I want you to tell Batman," The man said staring at Cody with evil in his eyes. "Joker says hello!"

The prisoners were woken by laughter in the quiet of the night.


	11. The Cake is a Lie

The still dust on the floor of the desert exploded into the air as motorcycle tires raced across. Cloud adjusted his goggles to ensure none of the dust got into his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Kaito and Luke Skywalker were still following him on their speeders. A great cloud of dust billowed behind them, covering the sun that bore down on their backs. This desert was different than the one where they had met Speed Racer. That desert was full of dunes made of orange sand, this desert was flat in all directions, and the sand was white, with small patches of dying plants that extended from cracks in the ground. Cloud could see mountains in the distance, and shadows of buildings, but they looked deformed, ruined and abandoned. Luke accelerated his speeder and pulled up beside Cloud's bike, driving along side him.

"It's a good thing we brought these extra speeders." Luke yelled over the roar of the engines. "We've been driving for over an hour now!"

"Intelligence was sketchy at best." Cloud yelled back turning his head. "We've got no clue where this Black Mesa Facility is located, just that it's on this world. We'll keep going until we find someone who can give us some information."

Cloud turned his attention back to driving, but before he could even set his eyes on the road in front of him, the front wheel of his motorcycle stopped spinning like it had hit something, and the back end of his bike was thrown into the air, launching him forward. Cloud, having had this experience many times before, had become very good at handling it. Without even thinking, Cloud flipped around in the air still hurtling forward at great speed, turning himself upright and facing his wrecked bike. He drew his sword and rammed it into the ground, digging a trench and slowing himself to a halt. Cloud took a few seconds to catch his breath and then looked up. His bike had rammed into a small four wheeled vehicle with a man inside. He couldn't tell whether the vehicle he hit was damaged or not. It was made of what looked to be spare parts from a junkyard, it barley looked like it could run in the first place. The man inside appeared to be uninjured, he was clutching his head and shaking it. Luke and Kaito pulled up beside the wreck, blowing dust into the air.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Kaito asked dismounting.

"I'm fine" Cloud said getting up and pulling his sword from the parched ground as Luke made his way over to check on the man in the other vehicle.

The man climbed out of the vehicle and was now in full view. He had brown hair a goatee and glasses. His clothes were very strange, he was wearing a full body exo-suit, much like Kaito's, except it didn't cover his head. The suit was black, grey and orange, bearing a strange insignia resembling an "A" on the chest plate. He looked displeased to say the least.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the man yelled at Cloud as he stepped away from the wreck. "Are you blind? There's fifty square miles of open space out here and you still manage to hit me!"

"I'm sorry." Cloud said as the man walked closer. "We're on an important mission, maybe you can help us."

"You're on an important mission?!" the man continued in a loud voice. "You may have just jeopardized man kind's last chance!"

"There's no need to shout friend" Luke said, "We're sorry we bumped into you, but like my friend Cloud says, we're on an urgent mission, so if you'll excuse us."

The man sighed. "No one's going anywhere." he said, now in a quiet serious tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaito said stepping forward, blade in hand.

"What it means is, because of this little hold up, we are all going to die."

"What?" Cloud said, also drawing his weapon.

"I was being followed." The man pointed into the distance, and Cloud saw that three shadows were flickering in the heat.

"Uh oh." Luke said, using the force to call his lightsaber from his belt to his hand.

Slowly and softly, the sound of helicopter blades hummed into earshot. In no time they became a roaring hurricane, sweeping dust into the air all around the four figures and their vehicles. Between the swirls of dust and sand, Cloud could see glimpses of the large assault helicopters, and their large assortment of exterior weapons. They hovered ominously overhead, shining down blue targeting lasers that could be seen dancing through the smoke.

"I'm out of ammo." The man shouted over the sound of the copters. "All I've got is a crowbar, and I see you guys don't have any guns either."

"Heh." Cloud smiled "Guns." he looked over at Luke and Kaito who nodded as if they were all thinking the same thing.

In one lighting fast leap, the three swordsmen bolted into the air with such speed that the shock-wave caused an even greater torrent of sand to erupt from beneath them. Kaito wasted no time in breaking the windshield of the first copter, stabbing the pilot in the same blow. At the same instant, Luke cleaved the spinning blades from the second copter, and Cloud shattered the third to pieces by flying directly through it. Like one image reflected in three mirrors, all three assault copters crashed together into the sandy ground below, exploding on impact. Cloud and his friends landed back where they had been standing, re-sheathing their weapons.

The man who had once assumed his death was mere moments away, stood with his mouth agape. He had dropped his crowbar, and had quite possibly wet himself.

"Now that we've taken care of your problem." Luke said walking away from the burning wreckage, "Maybe you can help us with ours. We're looking for a facility called Black Mesa."

The man suddenly snapped out of the daze he was in. "What? Black Mesa, you're kidding."

"Nope." Cloud said "This is serious stuff. About as serious as it gets."

"I guess it'd have to be to go to Black Mesa. No one goes there. It's been overrun since the incident. Anyone who walks into that place is never seen again."

"What incident?" Luke questioned

The man just stared blankly at Luke.

"Still not kidding." Cloud said

"My God, you're serious? You people aren't from around here are you?"

"That's an understatement. The Incident?"

"It was years ago. Black Mesa was a government facility studying the properties of dimensional fields using crystals. An experiment went horribly wrong and ripped open a hole between dimensions. It let the Combine into our world."

"The Combine?"

"Extra-dimensional creatures, the intelligent ones. There were a lot of mindless creatures that came through, but the Combine were the ones who took over. In seconds our world was overrun, in minutes we were at war with the Combine, and in seven hours they won. We were enslaved, tortured and killed. It all started with Black Mesa. Mankind isn't meant to know everything, I understand that now. If you do go to Black Mesa, you'll die. I don't care how good you are with a sword, or how high you can jump. That place is a nest. There are things in there to horrible to imagine."

"Even still." Kaito said, unfazed by the man's story. "We need to go there. We have reason to believe the dimensional rip Black Mesa opened was never closed, and now it's spreading to other worlds."

"Other worlds?" the man said "There are more?"

"Yes. You think you've seen torture? You think you've seen death? You haven't seen anything. Your sun still shines, your planet still circles it, you have yet to hear every last man woman and child cry out as one as they are consumed by the darkness."

"There are worse things that are going to come through." Luke said. "Please take us to Black Mesa."

--

The last bit of heat evaporated from the the engines inside the two speeders. Luke and Kaito joined Cloud and the man who had led them. In speaking with him more on their journey, they had learned that his name was Gordon Freeman, a lead scientist at the Black Mesa Facility before the incident which caused the doom of the world.

The group now stood before a massive ruined structure embedded in the ground. Its surface was burned, and it's supports were bent, it looked as if the entire thing was a crumpled piece of metal discarded by some enormous giant long ago. Cloud could see pulsing organic masses in the concave dents of the outer hull, no doubt housing one of the hideous monstrosities Gordon had described. Chunks of black metal littered the ground as far as the eye could see, and it looked as if each chunk had a specific purpose or design. As the group walked closer, Cloud saw that these chunks were actually some sort of crashed space pod jettisoned into the ground.

"These pods are launched all over the world, unleashing monsters from within that kill and use humans as hosts to survive." Gordon said walking toward the facility. "When the Combine invaded, Black Mesa was ground zero."

The group continued closer and closer to the looming mass that was the Black Mesa Facility, taking in every horrific detail. As they entered it's shadow they became more cautious, concerned for what they may find.

Suddenly, Cloud dropped to the floor. The others quickly turned and saw that his right leg had punctured the ground and had fallen through to some lower chamber. With no time to react, the group could here creaking and groaning emanating from the floor, as if the very earth beneath them was about to give way. All of them knew what was about to happen.

"Run!" Cloud shouted, before the rest of the ground beneath him gave way and he was swallowed into the earth.

Before the sound of Cloud's warning even reached their ears, the depths which had swallowed the spiky haired hero began cascading forward toward the rest of the group like a raging river eating away at the ground beneath their feat. With the speed that only a Jedi could muster, Luke grabbed Gordon Freeman and sprinted toward the Facility as fast as the force could take him. Kaito turned to run, but soon found that there was no ground to run on, and fell into the earth like Cloud before him. With only seconds to spare, Luke and Gordon reached a safe point where the ground ceased to collapse. Catching his breath and recovering from the initial shock of suddenly having to run for his life, Luke turned his gaze back to the now massive hole in the earth. The hole was deep and dark, Luke could not see the bottom.

"Cloud!?" he shouted "Kaito!? Can you hear me!?"

There was no answer.

"This is why nobody comes here." Gordon said getting up.

"CLOUD!?" Luke shouted again, but still there was no answer. He turned to Gorgon. "I've got to go in after them."

"No!" Gordon replied. "Chances are slim surviving a fall like that, and even if they did survive, that place is teaming with bloodthirsty creatures."

"My friends are tougher than you give them credit for Gordon. They survived, and we have to go in after them."

"Look Luke, if that's true, it's still safer to go in from up here. If your friends are as good as you say, they can take care of themselves. Most of the facility is underground, if they survived they can still make it to the main chamber from where they are. There's no reason to needlessly risk being killed if we don't have to. We'll go in from up here. If they make it, we'll meet them at the rift."

Luke thought for a moment, making a fist. "Fine." he said turning back toward the facility. "For your sake, they better be alright."

--

Cloud was in darkness. He couldn't move and he couldn't see. He felt the weight of rocks on his chest and legs, as far as he could tell there was nothing on his head, but it was still hard to breath. He waited there in the dark for what seemed like hours listening to the strange sounds of creatures screeching in the ruined halls of the facility. Suddenly the weight was lifted from his legs, and then from his chest. A final stone was removed from above him, and dim light shone on Cloud's eyes. Kaito extended his hand to help Cloud up. As Cloud took hold and was lifted to his feet he looked around. He was in a dark corridor, the walls lined with metal. From what he could see, the lower levels of Black Mesa, at least the level he was on, was a vast maze of metal catacombs, lined with laboratories, offices, and workshops.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, dusting off his right arm.

"Fine" Cloud said shaking dust out of his hair "So we're inside?"

"Looks that way" Kaito said looking around. "How close do you think we are to the rift?"

"I'm not sure. Gordon said the original portal was opened in a large chamber in the lower levels. I guess we'll just have to walk until we find a map or something."

Cloud and Kaito stood in silence, and then started walking. The quiet halls of Black Mesa echoed with their footsteps. Slowly the light left them, as they ventured deeper and deeper in to the dark facility. Before long they were surrounded in blackness. Kaito pushed a button on his helmet and activated small lights at the base of his visor. Minutes passed by, all the time the duo walked in silence, closely examining every door that they passed, checking each corridor, all the while remaining alert to whatever might be hiding in the shadows.

"Did you know Sephiroth?" Kaito asked suddenly.

Cloud stopped and looked back a Kaito, standing in silence for a moment more.

"Everybody knows Sephiroth now." Cloud replied "He tried to destroy the universe."

"But you knew him personally?" Kaito asked, continuing to walk, his Black visor reflecting the dim light.

"Yeah." Cloud said continuing to follow Kaito down the hallway. "Believe it or not, he was my hero when I was in the military. I looked up to him, we all did. He was the best there ever was."

"What happened?" Kaito said still looking forward

"He snapped." Cloud continued, his face showing little emotion. "Started getting delusional. Thought he was a god, or a messiah or something. He started obsessing over a creature that fell from the sky thousands of years ago, called it his mother. He believed that man wasn't fit to live on earth and we should all be destroyed so that he and his mother could rule the planet. He tried to use the planets energy to become all powerful, and he used me to help him. He killed my mother, my friends. But we stopped him. Again and again, each time he came back stronger but we stopped him. I'm beginning to lose track of how many times I've had to put that monster down."

Cloud stopped and stood in silence for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Kaito turned. "Just curious." he said in his deep distorted voice. "I've heard mention of him, whispers in the corners of people's conversations back at home base. No one seems to talk about him directly. He must have put you all through quite an ordeal. Everyone on every world seems to know his name."

Cloud remembered his vision when Professor Xavier attempted read Kaito's mind. Kaito had been burning at the feet of Sephiroth.

"Didn't you fight in the final battle last year?" Cloud asked, again walking forward.

"If I did, I don't remember." Kaito said, now following Cloud. "I wish I could remember who I was before I met you people. Did I have a wife? Children? How did I come to be in this suit?"

"Sometimes not knowing about your past can be a blessing." Cloud said coming upon a sliding air-lock door that was cracked open with light coming from behind it.

"I think we've got something." Cloud said gripping the door trying to pry it open. Kaito grabbed ahold as well, and pulled. With a jerk, the door slid open revealing a bright room that seemed to be lined with white squares on all sides. They stepped inside and suddenly, an alarm started to sound, Cloud and Kaito drew their weapons. Just as suddenly as it had started, the alarm glitched off and an electronic female voice came over the loud speaker.

"Intruders!" the voice stated. "Welcome to the Black Mesa facility, how may I be of service to you today?" the voice asked having trouble with it's word spacing and syllables.

"This sure is a friendly security system." Cloud said to Kaito "Uh hello!" Cloud said to the voice. "Can you tell us how to get to the chamber where the uh, what did he call it, the Black Mesa Incident happened?"

"The chamber you are searching for is located directly below this one."

"Oh." Cloud said looking at Kaito. "Uh, thank you very much."

"You are welcome." The voice said. "Please step forward and I will lead you there."

Cloud and Kaito stepped forward.

"Please fasten your seat-belts. Upon your arrival in the chamber there will be cake."

Without warning, four machine gun turrets popped up from the floor, aimed directly at Cloud and Kaito.

"I think she's lying about the cake!" Cloud said lifting his sword over his head.

Kaito sprung forward decapitating one of the turrets, Cloud did the same. The remaining two turrets began firing and rotating to try and hit Cloud and Kaito. The two warriors ran toward the center, drawing the turrets fire. When they approached the very center of the circle of turrets, Cloud and Kaito jumped into the air and off to the side. The two turrets' bullet streams met with each other, ripping into the turret on the opposite side, destroying them both. Cloud and Kaito got back on their feet, ready for another attack, instead there was silence. After a moment, the electronic voice came back over the loud speaker.

"Wasn't that a funny joke?" The voice said "Ha. Ha. You were so freaked out. You thought I was actually trying to kill you. Ha. Ha."

Cloud and Kaito looked at each other, confused.

"Now, if you would just step into the next room, which is not filled with armed explosives, I'll take you to the chamber below, which I like to call, the room where there will be delicious cake."

"I don't think so." Cloud said jamming his sword into the center of the floor. "Maybe next time." Cloud pushed against his sword's handle, his muscles clenching beneath his skin, pushing against the opposing force. Slowly the sword began to move, ripping through the white metal plating on the floor. In moments, Cloud had cut a circle in the floor, and with one final push, he closed the gap, causing the circle to fall into the chamber below. Red and green light was let into the white room, and the sound of thunder boomed against Cloud's ears.

"This has got to be it." Cloud said turning to Kaito. Looking down, Cloud could see that the room was large and round, with metal supports lining the round walls on all sides. There was a large pointed device protruding from the center of the floor, and above that, Cloud saw the dimensional rift. It looked like a literal rip in the fabric of reality. The edges of the rip were surging with the familiar green lightning, which was shooting off and scorching the walls. Inside the rift, Cloud could see stars, millions of them, it was like he was looking through a window into space. As he looked closer, Cloud saw that inside the rift, around the edges, were what looked like hands, made of shadow. They seemed to be what was holding the rift open. Cloud jumped through the hole in the floor followed by Kaito. They landed near the center of the room and gazed up at the sparkling portal.

"So this thing is extending to the other worlds causing the crossovers?" Kaito asked

"That's the theory." Cloud said

"Any Idea how to close it?"

"Not a clue."

Suddenly, the left wall of the room burst open like a fireless explosion had gone off behind it. Cloud and Kaito readied their weapons when they heard the sound of gunfire, but were relieved to see that it was Gordon Freeman who was doing the firing, shooting back into the hole that had just appeared. In front of him was Luke, wielding his blade, they were both battling some sort of creature. It had six legs and no eyes, it's mouth was like that of a leech's, and it's body looked like a gigantic bean. With a final flash of his blade, Luke finished the creature, slicing off it's head.

"I see you guys ran into some trouble too." Cloud said putting his sword away.

Luke turned and saw Cloud and Kaito behind him. "Cloud! Kaito! You're alive! I knew it!" Luke and Gordon both looked up and much to their surprise, saw the massive dimensional rip.

"Would you look at that!" Gordon exclaimed, "This is impossible. A sustained portal like this shouldn't be able to exist on it's own, it would need a generator. It doesn't make any sense."

"Do you see the hands Luke?" Cloud asked

"Yes." Luke said.

"Do you think, you could use the force to try and close the portal, why I try and knock away those hands?"

"I could try."

"Gordon, Kaito, help me out."

"Alright." Gordon said, holding up his gun. Kaito nodded.

Cloud and Kaito jumped up to the portal and began slashing away at the black hands. Luke closed his eyes and concentrated, shifting his fingers into position, he began moving his hands closer toward one another. The rift didn't seem to move at first, but slowly, very slowly, it began to close. More and more hands began to appear, as Cloud and Kaito batted them away. Gordon, reloaded his machine gun and began firing at the black appendages. Another swing of his sword and suddenly all the hands had been destroyed. Beads of sweat began forming on Luke's brow as he made the final push to close the rift. Like the eye of a god slowly drifting to sleep, the rip in reality began to shut. A few inches more and the ordeal would be over. Luke pushed harder than ever, gritting his teeth, his palms were almost touching. Suddenly the rift burst back open, as if the sleeping god had been startled and awakened. Luke was blown back and knocked unconscious. Brilliant green lightning flowed forth from the rift like a waterfall, gushing from some massive reservoir. Along with the green energy, hundreds of black hands, swam out from the opening, attempting to strangle the heroes who had fought them so valiantly. Inside the rift, Cloud could no longer see stars, just blackness, as if the darkness that set this rift in motion had had it's attention brought back to it. Cloud was staring into the Void, and it turned his skin ice cold. He could hear words in the back of his mind, like a snake whispering in his ear.

"You cannot win."

Another explosion of green lightning shot forth from the rift, striking the heroes, electrifying their bones with dimensional energy. There vision was overcome by blinding light. Then, there was darkness, and they were gone.


	12. The Final Frontier

Cloud's head was pounding. He felt himself lying face down on a hard cool surface. Before he even opened his eyes, his ears were met with the sounds of metal clanking against metal. As he sat up scratching his head, his eyes slowly opened. He was in a small metal room, the walls reflecting his image as if they had been polished. There was a red bar of light that lined the middle section of the walls, and on the fourth wall there was a large transparent red field of light which Cloud assumed functioned as a door. Still sitting, he extended his arm bringing his hand closer to the pulsating red energy field. With a painful shock and a bright spark, Cloud recoiled his hand and let out a small yell.

"Great." Cloud thought to himself "I hate waking up in prison."

Standing up, Cloud tried peering through the static of the energy field to get a better idea of where he was. He could see another cell across from his, and he assumed that more lined the hallway. He looked around again at his own cell. His sword was missing, and so was his communicator. Without it he would never be able to contact the home base or be transported off whatever world he had found himself on. There wasn't a seem in the cell, nothing Cloud could break or grab onto, it was going to be tricky breaking out.

"Is anybody there?" Cloud yelled hoping someone else might be in a cell close by.

"Yep." an unfamiliar voice replied "Now would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep." The voice sounded like that of a young man, one with an attitude.

"Cloud?" Another voice rang out "Is that you?"

"Luke?" Cloud asked sounding a little more at ease with the situation.

"Cloud? Luke? Thank god!" The voice of Gordon Freeman sounded.

"Yes, it's me" Luke replied "I just came out of it, how long was I unconscious?"

"I don't know." Cloud replied "I just woke up too."

"Seriously, do you guys mind!?" The unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Not really!" Luke shouted back. "Do you have any idea where we are Cloud?"

"No. Do you doctor Freeman? Are we still on your world?"

"I don't think so." Gordon replied "I've never seen technology like these force fields. They're far more advanced than the ones we possess on my world. They look alien to me."

"Wow, you guys really are lost aren't you?" the unfamiliar voice chimed in. "You're not on any world. You're in space."

"Space!?" Gordon said, "How did we get here?"

"Escape first, questions later." Cloud said

"Escape?" The unfamiliar voice asked

"Luke, I've got nothing, they took my sword." Cloud said

"Not a problem." Luke said "Just give me a second."

"You're serious?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

There was silence for a moment, but then the very air around Cloud seemed to be electrified, as if an invisible steady charge was pulsing through every molecule. Suddenly, that charge seemed to jolt through the right wall of Cloud's cell, in an instant, Cloud heard a small explosion, and in another, Luke was standing in front of his cell. Through the red static, Cloud saw Luke take a step back and raise his hand parallel to the floor with his palm facing the force field of the cell. The same pulsing sensation returned. With a grimace and a pushing motion, Luke thrust his hand forward and the red field of energy imprisoning Cloud seemed to bend and bulge inward and then violently break apart, dissipating into thin air. Cloud stepped out of his cell and saw that he was in a long narrow metal hallway lined with hundreds of similar red energy fields.

"The force is with you." Cloud smiled.

Luke smiled back, then continued down the hallway and freed Gordon Freeman in the same manner.

"Now.." Cloud said "Let's find out where we are."

"Wait!" The unfamiliar voice yelled out from behind one of the cell doors. "You guys aren't thinking of leaving with out me are you?"

Luke and Cloud followed the sound of the voice to the cell that was across from the one Cloud had been in.

"I thought you were trying to get some sleep." Cloud said sarcastically

"Well that was when there was no where to go. But now I think some options have opened up."

Cloud and Luke looked at each other.

"Do you have any combat skills?" Luke asked

"Tons." The voice replied

"Do you have any information about where we are?"

"Sure. Now will you let me out already?"

Cloud turned to Luke and nodded. Using the force, Luke burst the force field in front of them. Inside was a man not much older than Cloud. His hair was slightly less spiky than Cloud's and was in between the colors of blonde and brown, and his eyes were blue. He wore black shoes, black pants, and a yellow long sleeve shirt which bore an unfamiliar badge that resembled an upside down check mark.

"First things first." The man said stepping out of the cell "The name's James T. Kirk." He held out his hand to Cloud in greeting and Cloud shook it. "**Captain** James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise, so if you don't mind, I'll be running this little outing for the duration."

"What?" Cloud said reclaiming his hand.

"Listen Mr. Kirk, we're in the middle of a mission that holds the fate of an infinite number of universes in the balance." Luke said "We don't have time for this."

"Fine, then try and find your way alone." Kirk replied. "I'm sure you know what sector of space you're in, what kind of vessel you're on, and oh, how to get out of this room for that matter?"

Before Cloud or Luke could reply, a large explosion several meters down the hallway interrupted them. The explosion seemed to have ruptured the wall, and light shone in from the hole that had been made.

"I'm guessing that's how." Gordon said.

Suddenly, a man jumped through the hole and started frantically running towards them. He had brown hair and was wearing black boots, blue pants, a white shirt and a black vest He held a small black gun in his hand, but he didn't look threatening, he looked like he was scared. Behind him another creature covered from head to toe in brown hair, jumped through the hole and started running too.

"Han!?" Luke exclaimed

"Run Kid!!" Han yelled sprinting forward even faster in their direction.

Suddenly through the hole came dozens of soldiers dressed in white and red storm trooper body armor much like that of the troopers at the home base.

"Go, go go!" Han yelled as the storm troopers opened fire.

Cloud and the others ducked down and began running down the corridor.

"Alright Kirk!" Cloud yelled over the sound of laser-fire "Where's the exit!?"

"It's actually back that way!" Kirk laughed pointing in the direction of the storm troopers.

"What!?" Gordon yelled covering his head with his hands.

"It's okay!" Kirk yelled back, "I think I see a vent up ahead we can jump down!"

Cloud looked ahead and saw that Kirk was right. There was a small black vent on the lower wall just big enough for a person to fit through.

"Think you can get your friend to blow that open?" Kirk asked Luke

"No need." Luke said extending his hand. Effortlessly, the vent cover was blown off. Kirk immediately dove in. Cloud and Gordon followed.

"Just like old times huh pal?" Luke yelled back to Han, using the force to blow back some of the stormtroopers to buy time. Han and his furry friend ran toward the vent.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Han said looking at the vent.

"It's better than staying here." Luke shrugged jumping down the vent.

"Alright Chewy, down the vent!"

"Raaaauuuuuugh!" Chewy replied

"Yeah, yeah, the smell. I know, just go!" Han yelled firing a few more lasers at the oncoming hoard before he too jumped down the dark shaft.

--

The group landed on hard crusty garbage that had been accumulating at the bottom of the vent. Chunks broke free as each body knocked against the pile, then sliding to the floor. Han was the last one to exit the shaft, slamming face first into the garbage heap and rolling to the dusty floor of the dark dirty room.

"Well at least we're not knee high in wet sewage this time." Han said getting up and rubbing his face.

"Han!" Luke said giving him a hand, "It's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Where is here?" Cloud said dusting himself off.

"A star destroyer." Han said holstering his blaster.

"What!?" Luke said "We're back in our universe?"

"Kinda." Han said scratching the back of his head. "Kid, ever since you left to go serve the rest of the universes out there, a lot of weird stuff has been going on. We've been getting lightning storms in space."

"Green lightning?"

"You got it. Ships have been popping up out of nowhere that no one has ever seen before. We've been meeting races and peoples that there are no records of anywhere in the galaxy. And don't even get me started on these Starfleet hotshots we have to deal with now."

"Hey!" Kirk said with a sarcastic look on his face. "I resent that."

"Ah, and you must be the one who sent out the distress signal."

"Captain James T. Kirk at your service." he said walking closer to Han

"Han Solo. The guy who's pulling your rear out of the fire. Where's your ship? 'Captain.'"

"Probably on the other side of the galaxy. I was in a shuttle when I was transported here by the lightning."

"Yeah, well you probably should have mentioned the Star Destroyer before you sent out that call for help!"

"Wait, what's going on Han?" Luke said stepping between the two. "What's Starfleet, and what's going on?"

"The galaxy's probably doubled in size since you left Luke." Han said pacing "Whatever you guys are doing out there in the other worlds must be screwing with ours."

"Our best guess is that your universe and mine are merging together." Kirk said "It's causing random shifts in space. Ships are relocated, and planets are colliding. It's nearly impossible to travel at warp speed anymore, space is virtually uncharted now."

"Do you have a ship that can get us out of here?" Cloud asked "We can discuss this later, I'd rather get out of harms way first."

"Han looked at Cloud and then back at Luke. "The Falcon's in the docking bay, but it's probably been captured by now."

"What about my shuttle?" Kirk asked "Did you see it on your way in?"

"Yeah it's there, but it'll never outrun an imperial Star Destroyer."

"Doesn't have to." Kirk said "If we can get a transmission to the Enterprise, they can come and bail us out."

"Well that's great!" Han said sarcastically, "What about my ship?"

"Han." Luke replied.

"Hey!" Gordon Freeman said "I just noticed. Where's your other friend Cloud?"

"Kaito!" Cloud exclaimed putting his hand to his forehead.

"Do we even know if he was transported with us?" Luke asked

"Wait." Kirk said, "Is your friend tall, spooky, and dressed in a black exosuit?"

"Yes." Cloud, Luke, and Gordon all answered at the same time.

"He was the first one of you to wake up. He was taken from his cell by another scary guy in black. His breathing kinda freaked me out."

"What did you say?" Luke asked

"Okay, we don't have time!" Cloud said "Luke, Kirk, come with me, we'll find Kaito and find a way to get to the docking bay. Han, you, Gordon, and your walking carpet head there first and send the transmission. We'll get to you as soon as we can."

--

Kirk punched another storm trooper in the face, knocking off his helmet. The white armor clad clone hit the hard black metal floor and a "clang" echoed down the white hallway.

"And one for me." Kirk said taking the downed trooper's blaster rifle.

Cloud, Kirk and Luke ran silently through the long corridors of the star destroyer, blasters in hand, firing only if they couldn't subdue oncoming troopers in a quieter manner. They had gone up several levels from where they had started, checking the logs of unconscious troopers to see if they held any information on the location of Kaito. Finally, Cloud found it. Kaito was being held in the level below the bridge in a large chamber that Luke said was generally used for torture. Several elevator fights later, the group was finally at the door of the chamber. The walls, and the sliding doors attached to them were semi transparent, as if they were made of fogged glass. Cloud could almost make out the image of Kaito on top of some sort of table.

The three comrades looked at one another, checking to see if the man next to him was ready for the fight that would surely lie behind the transparent doors. Kirk mouthed out the word "one", then "two", he took a breath and was about to mouth the word "three" when the silence was interrupted by the distinct sound of breathing. Only this breathing was distorted and deformed, it almost sounded like Kaito's breathing, but it was darker and deeper, and far more terrifying.

The three looked to their left, and saw at the end of the hall a tall black figure, draped in a long black cape, and clad in shining black armor from head to toe. It's black metal helmet gleaming in the artificial light of the ship. It looked like an android at first, but Cloud could see there was a human manner in which it moved, but this was all an after thought, he was fixated on the sound coming from it. That terrible sound.

"Father?" Luke said as if he was seeing a ghost. "It can't be, you died. I saw it, I was there."

"Silence young Jedi." the black metal creature said in a voice that was almost more terrifying than the sound of his breathing. "I am not your father, not all of him."

Kirk readied his blaster.

"What is this?" Luke asked taking a step closer to the dark figure.

"Get ready to break Kaito out of there Kirk." Cloud whispered under the sound of the breathing echoing down the hall. "Wait until I give the signal."

Kirk nodded as the black figure continued to speak.

"I am all the evil and malice that corrupted and festered inside Anakin's soul, resurrected and given form to serve the Void in his conquest of the space in between the stars. I am Vader. The darkness of the Sith perfect and distilled. And now." Vader activated his red lightsaber. "I will do what Anakin did not have the strength to do. I will kill the last Jedi."

"Now!" Cloud yelled opening fire on Darth Vader.

Kirk turned back to the door and blasted through, shattering the fogged glass, causing it's broken shards to cascade to the floor. As Cloud and Luke continued fruitlessly to harm Vader with blasters, Kirk could see Kaito clamped to a metal table by his wrists and ankles. A few more blaster shots and the droids surrounding Kaito were dead.

"Okay, c'mon!" Kirk said shooting the clamp holding Kaito's right wrist. "Let's go!"

Kaito groaned and shook his head "Who are you?"

"James Kirk. Nice to meet you, but we've got to move."

"I can take it from here." Kaito said ripping off the clap on his left wrist with his right hand. "There are weapons in that case behind you."

Kirk turned and behind him was what looked like an arsenal protected by security glass. Lasers still blasting behind him as Vader neared ever closer to Cloud and Luke, Kirk kicked the glass, then shot it with a blaster, and then kicked it again. Finally the glass shattered like the door to the chamber had. Kirk saw his gun that was taken from him when he first arrived on the ship, it was a futuristic looking pistol with a rounded barrel.

"Hey guys! Need weapons?" Kirk said grabbing his pistol and running back out to the hallway where he too began firing on Darth Vader who was walking ever closer. "I'll cover you!"

Luke and Cloud bolted into the chamber as fast as they could, scrambling toward the weapons case. Cloud immediately saw his buster sword and communicator, smiled and grabbed them. Luke summoned his lightsaber with the force, activating it's green blade. The newly freed Kaito grabbed his katana, and the now armed trio ran back into the hallway ready to face Vader alongside Kirk. Now only steps away, Vader deflected the last of Kirk's shots, extended his hand, and pushed Kirk back twenty feet onto the floor at the end of the hall. Cloud swung his sword low, attempting to knock Vader off his feet, but the sith lord was faster than he looked. With super-natural agility, Vader jumped over the swinging blade, and swung his own slicing off the tip of Cloud's sword like a knife through butter. Cloud looked stunned as he stared at the cooling tip of his blade.

"Better let me handle this." Luke said shifting into an attack stance. "See if you can make it to Han!"

"I've got a better idea." Cloud said remembering that he was only one floor below the bridge of the ship. Cloud crouched, and with a superhuman leap, flung his sword above his head, ripping a hole in the ceiling. Flying through the hole above him , Cloud found himself in a room filled with advanced computers and surrounded by windows on all sides, each with a magnificent view of space. At each computer were two or three officers dressed in grey uniforms, each looking very surprised to see Cloud. Cloud's feet touched the smooth floor of the bridge, and Kaito ascended from the hole behind him, flashes of green and red light shining from below as the fight between Luke and Vader ensued.

"Is there a plan here?" Kaito asked.

"We don't have any way to communicate with Han and the others." Cloud replied "If we send out a bulletin from here, we can tell them where to pick us up, and blow this bridge in the process."

"You think we can survive that?"

"We don't have much choice."

"No." A dark familiar voice said from behind them, sending a chill up their spines. "You don't have any choice at all."

Cloud and Kaito turned around to see a large throne in front of a massive circular window, with the throne chair facing it. Slowly and menacingly, the chair swiveled around, revealing the man who was seated in it. Cloud recognized his long white hair, and sinister yellow eyes immediately. He had seen them on the world of Optimus Prime.

"Xehonort's Heartless." Cloud said with a disgusted tone

"Ansem, if you please." the evil figure chuckled.

"I should have known you'd be behind this."

"But of course. Who else could conjure up Vader's darkness and give it life? Another soldier for the Void's army. We've made much progress while you've been off galavanting across the cosmos, futilely trying to build your ranks strong enough to face us. And now that the rift Sephiroth made with the ego gem has been expanded, universes are colliding, making it that much easier to conquer each and every one"

Kaito gripped the hilt of his sword. "We'll stop you!"

When Kaito spoke, Ansem's smile grew even larger. "It's already far to late for you to do anything. These two galaxies have already been all but filled with the glorious darkness of the Heartless. In fact, we're reporting back to the almighty Void himself to give him the good news. Why don't you join us?"

Ansem extended his gloved hand out in front of him, and clenched it making a fist. Suddenly, the entire ship shook as if it was going through a great deal of turbulence. Cloud turned around, and looked out the windows into space, and there in front of the star destroyer was an all to familiar sight. A massive hole, surrounded by green lightning had opened in space when Ansem closed his fist. The portal was the biggest Cloud had ever seen, lightning shot off for thousands of miles into space, and inside the hole, all Cloud could see was darkness.

"We need to get off this ship! NOW!" Cloud yelled to Kaito

In an instant, Kaito was in the air, headed straight for Ansem with his sword drawn. With the greatest of ease, Ansem grabbed the blade of Kaito's sword with his thumb and index finger, stopping it's motion dead. With a smile, Ansem backhanded Kaito into the far wall with his other arm.

Cloud ran to a computer terminal, kicking an Imperial officer in the face as he did. He accessed what looked like the com system for the entire ship, pushed a button and spoke into the microphone next to the console.

"Han! This is Cloud. The ship is headed for a black hole! Or worse! We're on the bridge, I hope you've called for some help by now!"

Ansem floated closer to Kaito, who was still in pain on the floor from Ansem's last attack.

"They really made you weaker didn't they?" Ansem said looking down on Kaito.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kaito asked in his distorted voice

"Still, I would have thought you'd put up more of a fight than this."

"Wh-what do you know about me?" Kaito asked trying to stand.

Ansem only smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAST!?" Kaito yelled leaping to his feet slashing at Ansem.

Ansem dodged, and extended his hand, spawning a sword from darkness, which he used to counter Kaito's next attack.

"Memory still a little fuzzy?" Ansem chuckled, fighting with only one hand.

"Tell me what you know!" Kaito shouted, swinging his blade more and more violently.

Spinning around, Ansem slammed his palm into Kaito's chest, sending a shock wave of darkness through his body, causing him to once again fly across the room. Kaito hit the ground hard, dropping his sword. Through his helmet he could see the dark hole in space drawing ever closer, and Cloud frantically trying to call for help.

"I don't care who you were. You're pathetic. And you will die here." Ansem said raising his hand, accumulating dark energy in his palm. Just as he was about to strike, flame and metal erupted from beneath him, as the body of Darth vader came ripping through the floor! With the force of an earthquake in a hurricane, both Vader and Ansem were flung into the ceiling by the force. Through the new hole in the ground in front of Kaito, Luke Skywalker leapt onto the bridge, his lightsaber bringing green light into the room.

"Are you guys ready to get out of here?" Luke asked extending his hand to Kaito.

Kaito took Luke's hand and was helped to his feet.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Kirk said struggling to climb up through the hole that Luke had made.

Cloud turned from his computer terminal and looked out the window behind him. At first all we could see was the portal of darkness still coming towards them, but then, through the growing dark, he saw a small ship. It had an interesting shape, it was very flat, rounded in the back, but with three points that stuck out in the front.

"It's the Millennium Falcon!" Luke said "Han must have found a way to free it from the docking bay!"

The ship was coming closer faster and faster.

"Brace yourselves, and take a breath!" Kirk shouted, his eyes widening

Ansem shoved Vader's body off of him and looked ahead through the window at the Falcon.

"What!?" Ansem yelled

As if on cue, a laser turret atop the Falcon, fired shots into the windows in front of them, rupturing them in a blinding flash of light and heart. In an instant, air was sucked from the room, along with Cloud, Kaito, Luke and Kirk out into the void of space.

Cloud's eyes were wide with fear. Space was colder than he imagined. He could hear nothing as he drifted in the night. He looked and saw the same expression on the faces of his friends. How long could they hold their breath? Would they die in the endless abyss? Suddenly, Cloud felt a strange sensation, his body felt a tingle in every atom. He looked above him and saw that Luke was slowly being surrounded by little white lights that were circling his body. He looked down and saw that the same phenomenon was happening to him. He almost opened his mouth in shock, but soon the circling lights began spinning around him faster and faster, until it appeared that he was wrapped in a solid wall of white light. It felt like his stomach was in his throat for a second, almost as if he was falling from a very large height. Suddenly, the next thing he knew, he was standing in a brightly lit room next to his friends, lights still circling around them. Slowly the lights disappeared, and the group looked around. They discovered they could breath again, Cloud looked at his hands, as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

Beside him, Kaito and Luke were as shocked as he was, but Kirk seemed to be relieved. He looked ahead of him and saw men and women clothed in red shirts sitting at a computer console.

"Man that was close!" kirk said stepping off the raised platform the group found themselves standing on.

"What just happened?" Cloud said still trying to catch his breath.

Kirk laughed "Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise my friends. They beamed us aboard."

"Teleportation." Luke said in amazement.

"Exactly." Kirk said motioning for the others to step off of the platform. "But there's no time for idol talk, we have to get to the bridge."

--

As Cloud and the other entered the bridge, they were met with an amazing sight. The bridge was a well sized room, lined wall to wall with computer monitors of incredibly advanced design, constantly showing read-outs and data about the ship and it' surroundings. There were computer consoles sticking up from the floor with personnel in different colored shirts operating them. At the front of the bridge was a large window that looked out into space, Cloud could see the massive portal that Ansem had created was still out there edging ever closer. As Cloud looked around, he saw Han, Gordon, and Han's hairy beast walk into the room.

"Han!" Luke said walking over to him. "Just in time as usual. How did you free the Falcon?"

"We sent out the transmission to the Enterprise, and they arrived about the time Cloud managed to call us through the Star Destroyer's intercom. We told them to fire on the ship's docking bay. That provided enough of a distraction that we managed to free the Falcon and fly up to get you guys."

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever been a part of!" Gordon said, his eyes darting about looking at the bridge.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Kirk's voice rang out over the com system. Cloud looked and saw that Kirk was sitting in the captains chair situated in the middle of the room.

"We're in a dire situation." Kirk continued "We've found ourselves stuck between an imperial star destroyer and what appears to be a black hole. It looks like our only way out is going to be through the Imperials. All hands to stations, ready all weapons. Kirk out."

"Captain." A man in a blue shirt said approaching Kirk. He had pointed ears, black hair with a hairstyle that stuck tightly to the shape of his head, his bangs flat and parallel with his mouth. "The Imperials are closing, I conclude that they are attempting to venture into the black hole."

"What?" Kirk said looking out the bridge window.

"It's true Kirk." Cloud said approaching the other side of Kirk's chair. "That's no Black hole, it's a portal."

"A portal?" Kirk said turning to the man in the blue shirt. "Spock, get some read-outs on this thing."

"Captain." Kirk replied walking to one of the computer panels on the wall.

"What's the deal Cloud, do you think we can use this thing to escape? I don't know if we have enough fire power to take out an Imperial Star Destroyer by ourselves."

"I don't know." Cloud said "Where ever this portal goes, it's no place good. I have a feeling it'll take us directly to the Void."

"The Void?" Kirk asked

"Later."

"Captain." Spock said approaching. "He's right, it's not a lack hole. The scanners have never seen anything like it. It's as if this hole is a tear in the very fabric of reality."

"That's pretty accurate." Cloud replied

"Fascinating." Spock said looking out the bridge window.

Suddenly the ship rocked from one side to the other, Cloud and the crew struggled to keep their footing.

"Captain!" A man in a yellow shirt yelled from the front of the bridge. "The hole is pulling us in!"

"What?" Kirk said

"Impossible!" Spock stated "The scanners said that this portal has no gravitational pull!"

"Give me an exterior view!" Kirk shouted.

In an instant, a holographic screen flickered to life in front of the main bridge window.

"My god!" Kirk gasped in astonishment, as a collective gasp was heard from everyone in the bridge.

There on the screen, was an exterior view of the starship enterprise, a large ship with a massive flat circular top, form the bottom of which, protruded a long thin structure which connected to a a more cylinder shaped section of the ship, and from that were connected two large rocket engines. It's design was elegant and fascinating to look at, but what caught everyone's attention, was the portal. From which extended three massive black tentacles that seemed to be made of smog. These tentacles had wrapped themselves around the Enterprise and were slowly dragging the ship closer and closer to the portal.

"What on earth are those!?" Gordon yelled

"It has to be the Void!" Luke said looking to Cloud "Cloud?"

Cloud was on his knees gripping his head with both hands.

"Cloud!" Kaito said running over with Luke. "What is it?"

"I can feel him in my head!" Cloud shouted, gripping his hair with his fist "We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly the ship jolted again, this time knocking several crew members off their feet.

"We're under fire Captain!" A crew member shouted.

"It's the Imperials sir!" Another yelled.

"Fire all weapons!" Kirk shouted "Target both the Star Destroyer and the portal!"

Two more holo-screens flickered to life in front of the bridge window, one showing the portal, the other the Imperial Star Destroyer. Like a swarm of insects descending on a field, the weapons of the Starship Enterprise burst forth from their shells and barrels in opposite directions. The lasers and missiles weaved in between those of the Imperial ship that were headed toward the Enterprise. Then, like flowers going into instant bloom, a virtual meadow of explosions covered the hull of the Star Destroyer, and then quickly faded into smoke.

"Direct hit sir!" A crew member yelled.

Now all eyes were on the second screen. The swarm of artillery exploded to life, hitting each tentacle, and the portal itself. However, each explosion soon lost it's flame and and when each blast left smoke behind, it added to the tentacle's mass, causing them to grow more and more tentacles which proceeded to grab hold of the ship.

"The weapons seem to be feeding whatever creature has a hold of us!" A man in red shirt yelled.

"Captain! The Imperials have shielding, our barrage had no effect!" Another crew member shouted.

"Spock!" Kirk said turning to his pointy eared friend. "We could break free of the tentacles if we hit warp speed couldn't we?"

"Seems logical to me Captain." Spock replied. "However I am unsure if the ship will survive the journey."

"Well it's our only option now." Kirk said activating the com system.

"So it would seem." Spock replied

"Scotty." Kirk said talking through the com system.

"Aye Captain?" a voice came back over the system.

"Warp speed."

All eyes were on the holo-screen as the crew watched the ship being hauled ever so slowly towards the black portal, all the while being pummeled by the Imperial artillery. There was silence for a moment, the explosions outside going unheard in the airless vacuum. Suddenly, the sound of the warp drive activating filled the ship, and with the biggest jolt yet, the Enterprise burst into hyperspace, ripping apart the tentacles that held it captive. In an instant, the empty black of space was washed away by the bright color of hyperspace.

Cloud let go of his head, he could finally think straight.

"It worked!" Han said laughing and hugging his hairy friend. Kirk slouched back in his seat taking a breath of relief and shaking Spock's hand.

"Status report." Kirk said

"The ship's holding up sir. I think we're going to make it." a crew member shouted from his computer terminal.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Luke asked crouching down next to his friend.

"I think so." Cloud said getting to his feet.

"What happened?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not sure." Cloud replied "As soon as those tentacles grabbed the ship, it was like my mind was overloaded. Like two minds were trying to occupy my brain. It was the Void, I know it."

"Why would the Void enter your head?" Luke asked

"The Void has made it clear that he wants to kill Cloud." Kaito said "Maybe this entire mission was a trap."

"I don't think so." Cloud said rubbing his head. "We keep stumbling into the Void's schemes. We know he's behind the rift, and we were unable to close it. And now we know that he's using it to conquer multiple worlds at a time. I think he's taunting us. Daring us to face him, thinking that there's no way we can defeat him. And you know what?"

Luke and Kaito just looked at Cloud.

"He may be right."


	13. Trials

Caspian stood alone.

Chains tightly gripped his wrists, and bound his hands to the center of the dimly lit council chamber, a single blue light shone down upon him, his reflection shimmered in the polished black walls. The five other members of the council, excluding Luke Skywalker, sat in their seats above looking down on the young King. The noise and chatter of people from all over the massive facility that was the United Dimensional Alliance headquarters filled the chamber, soldiers, technicians, doctors, even Tifa and Squall. Aquaman, seated at the center of the high council table, cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"King Caspian the tenth of Narnia." Aquaman started.

"You are hereby banished from this high council."

Immediately the crowd erupted into noise once again. Some were yelling in anger and others cheering in delight. Caspian simply lowered his head and looked at the floor not moving a muscle. His long dark locks of hair dropped and covered his face.

"Order!" Aquaman shouted slamming his hooked hand down on the council bench. The crowd quieted, but small murmurs continued to pepper the audience. "If there are no other cases or concerns, I hereby dismiss this--"

"What is going on here?" Another voice shouted from the back of the room.

The crowd hushed again and turned their attention to the one who had posed the question. Standing in the main entrance to the council chamber was Luke Skywalker, silhouetted in the frame of the doorway. Behind him was Cloud Strife, James Kirk, Han Solo, Han's hairy beast, and the crew of the Starship Enterprise.

"Master Skywalker!" The earth king said standing up from his chair "You-you've returned from your mission."

"I have." Luke said looking around the chamber at what seemed to be a large court hearing. "Now what exactly is happening here, and why was I not notified?"

The earth king sat.

"Caspian is no longer a member of the high council." Aquaman said glaring at Luke. "He has been banished, dismissed."

"What? On what grounds?" Cloud said stepping forward

The crowd, still silent, turned their collective heads from Cloud back to the council.

"When we received your mission report from the Starship Enterprise en route to this base," Zelda said "Your mission was declared a failure, and our base put on high alert."

"A failure?" Luke asked

"Yes Skywalker, a failure! Another to add to the ever growing pile." Aquaman said standing up "Cloud and yourself failed to close the rift that was causing the interdimensional crossovers, and were then defeated by a Void Interstellar fleet that we didn't even know existed! It's clear that our previous strategies have been flawed, and our intelligence extremely lacking."

"I'll give you that." Luke said "But why banish Caspian? What has he done?"

"This fool would have us stand by the wayside and wait to be destroyed!"

"What?" Cloud said.

"Caspian's plan all along was to simply stall the Void until his precious Lion appeared to save the day!" Aquaman bellowed.

The crowd began whispering amongst themselves. Cloud lowered his gaze to Caspian.

"There was never a strategy for victory." Zelda said "Just his blind faith in a phantom savior that will never come because he either doesn't exist, or doesn't care."

"Thats a lie!" Caspian suddenly shouted raising his head and his voice.

"Silence." Aquaman shouted

"Let him speak!" King Mickey yelled above the growing noise of the crowd. "This is a trial isn't it? Let the boy speak for himself."

The crowd slowly grew silent once again, all waiting to hear what Caspian had to say.

"Aslan will come." Caspian said quietly

Zelda scoffed. "Enough of your ramblings. Did you or did you not formulate a long term strategy for victory in the interest of defeating the Void, and saving every man woman and child in this facility?"

Caspian was silent for a moment. "My strategy was to wait for the great Lion to--"

"You see?" Aquaman shouted "Now his lunacy is on display for all to see! While we waited for this Aslan like sitting ducks, the Void grew stronger every hour. When we discovered his true plans, we had no choice but to expel him from this council. We must begin planning a real strategy at once!"

"Aslan is our best hope for victory!" Caspian exclaimed

"What if the boy is right Arthur." Luke said

"You're saying you believe him?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm not saying that, but what if there's a chance--

"Has anyone actually seen this Aslan?" Aquaman interrupted, standing up once again. "Anyone?" He looked through the chamber, addressing the crowd. "Caspian claims to have seen him, on his own world and at the great battle with Sephiroth, but has anyone else actually laid eyes on this Lion? Can anyone confirm his existence? Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at the Atlantean King.

"You've probably seen more worlds than any of us boy." Aquaman said "Have you ever encountered anything like what Caspian has described?"

There was a pause, and another silence fell over the room as the crowd waited to hear from their appointed hero. Caspian did not look back at Cloud, but instead kept his gaze forward.

"No." Cloud said finally "I haven't."

Murmuring continued throughout the room.

"As I thought." Aquaman said placing his hooked hand on the table in front of him.

"It is decided." Zelda said standing up. "Caspian is hear by removed from this council, and demoted into the military ranks under General Cloud Strife."

Cloud looked surprised.

"Remove Caspian from the council chamber." Aragorn said in a melancholy tone.

Suddenly, two doors opened on each side of the chamber, and from them came marching two white-armor clad troopers holding blaster rifles. One of them struck Caspian's shoulder with his rifle and motioned for him to walk toward the door on the left. With a trooper in front of him and in back of him, Caspian began to turn and walk. As his face came into view, Cloud saw that his eyes were filled with tears. In seconds Caspian was gone and his trial was over. The audience was ordered to leave the room, and more troopers were called in to usher them outside. Tifa gave Cloud a concerned glance as she shuffled by, Squall gave him a nod. Once the chamber was cleared, only Cloud and the Council members remained.

"I can't believe you would organize something like this without talking to me first." Luke said as the Council members left their seats and made their way to the main floor.

"We had to act once we found out the truth." Zelda said

"The vote was against him." Aragorn said approaching Cloud and Luke.

"So you voted with out me too?" Luke asked looking more and more annoyed by the second.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were there." Aquaman said. "Zelda, Aragorn, the Earth King, and myself voted against him. The majority had already won."

"I just can't believe this is happening, without a solid leadership, this alliance will crumble!"

"He swindled us." the Earth king said "He told us all what we wanted to hear in our darkest hour. That he worked for someone or something that could save us all."

"It all seemed to be coming together." Aragorn said "We gathered the forces we needed, and the resources we needed, and it finally seemed like we stood a chance. Who knew he planned to use it all as fodder?"

"You may just be surprised yet." King Mickey said walking toward the door. "When you've been around as long as I have, you learn that nothin's impossible. Now since all you guys were complainin about wastin time, why dontcha fill Cloud in on your plan?"

--

Kaito was alone. He sat in the dimly lit living quarters the council had provided him. It was a small space, with just a bed, a modest bookshelf, and a sink. He sat on the bed hunched and gripping his helmet with both hands. He stared at the floor with intent, not moving a muscle. He'd been there for what seemed like days but most likely hadn't even been more than an hour. He couldn't get Ansem's words out of his head.

"They really made you weaker didn't they?"

"Memory still a little fuzzy?"

"I don't care who you were. You're pathetic.

"How?" Kaito said barley above a whisper. "How does he know me?"

Another few moments of silence. With no warning, the silence was broken with the distorted electronic yell from Kaito's helmet. His body clenched, he stood and put his fist through the wall. Another yell of anguish, and he put his fist through the bottom of the sink, taking a broken piece of it and throwing at the opposite wall. As the chunk of sink shattered, the doors to Kaito's quarters slid open, and revealed Tifa standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" She said taking a step back startled.

Kaito jerked his head and looked at the open door. Seeing Tifa, he stood up straight, and avoided her gaze. "I-I'm sorry." he said. Tifa looked around the room, the hole in the wall, the broken sink. Her stunned look quickly turned into one of concern.

"I was coming down here to tell you that Cloud's looking for you." Tifa said stepping back into the door frame. Kaito stood silent and still, his head still turned away from Tifa.

"What's wrong Kaito?" She asked taking one hand and leaning against the door frame, and running the other through her fine black hair. The black figure in front of her stayed motionless, not acknowledging her question.

"Kaito." She persisted.

Another long pause of dead silence. The busy sounds of the constantly moving complex around them seemed to have faded into the quiet of the moment.

"I..." Kaito started. "I don't know who I am."

His distorted metallic voice cut the room like a knife. Tifa's eyes stayed steady upon him.

"I don't even know what I look like under this mask. You..." He turned his head toward the door, his vacant black visor stared back at Tifa. "You have your memories. Your friends. Your past. I have a past, a history. And there are people out there who have the answers I want."

His stare continued into Tifa's

"I'll do anything I have to." He said.

"Kaito." Tifa said finally. "I don't know you. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you. Stuck in that suit, guessing at who you were."

Kaito looked at the floor, his right hand turning into a fist.

"But we need you." She continued. "From what Cloud's told me, you're invaluable out there. Whoever, you were, whatever you've become. You're a noble warrior, fighting against impossible odds. People count on you, you've saved lives. You should be proud.

Kaito stood and listened. His hand slowly unclenched.

"She's right you know." Cloud's familiar voice cut in as he walked into the doorframe from behind Tifa.

Kaito looked back up at the two of them.

"And after all this is over, if you don't find you're home. You're welcome in our world." Cloud said extending his hand to Kaito.

"I-I have been so focused on my lost memories." He said "I had not taken into account my new ones." He took Cloud's hand and gave it a firm grip. "Thank you." He said nodding to each of them. "Both of you. But I need to know." He let go of Cloud's hand. "I'll fight with you. But when this is over, I'll get my answers one way or another."

Cloud's face didn't waver.

"I understand." He said.

"Good." Kaito said straightening up, twisting his wrists. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Caspian's been kicked off the council."

Kaito's head shifted slightly. "Interesting." He said.

"We have a new mission. This one might actually do us some good."

"Aye." Jack Sparrow said entering the already crowded room. "It'll do us more than a lit'l bit of good mate."

"Who is this?" Kaito asked

"He's Jack Sparrow." Cloud replied

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack interjected "Can't imagine you'd forget that young mister Strife."

"Sorry Jack." Cloud said sarcastically still looking at Kaito.

"What is he doing in my quarters?" Kaito asked turning his head to Jack and looking him up and down.

"He's actually leading the next mission."

"He's leading what?"

"That's right mate!" Jack said poking Kaito's helmet in a drunken stagger.

"Why exactly?" Kaito said slowly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Because Jack is the one who discovered the artifact we're going after. An incredibly powerful sword called..."

--

"Soul Edge?" Caspian said dryly, staring blankly at his cell wall. The detention level echoed with the sounds of footsteps, shouting, and machines burning and cutting materials. A threat had been made by one of the inmates, and for some reason, Batman had ordered that security be increased two fold for the entire level. Construction robots, riveted, and seared metal, installing sensors, lasers and machine gun turrets, that would if anything, strike fear into would-be escapees. Cloud stood in front of Caspian's cell, now dressed for battle, carrying his sword in it's holder on his back.

"It has the power to fight on the Void's level. A power that's more than physical." Cloud said.

"It will all be for nothing." Caspian said, not even bothering to look at Cloud.

"Caspian."

He just continued to stare.

"Caspian, I need you for this mission."

"You need my ship. Just take it."

"Come on." Cloud said gripping one of the bars in front of him. "You'd just sit by and do nothing while the Void continues to destroy world after world?"

Caspian finally looked at him with a glare.

"This will give us a chance. Would 'Aslan' want you to just do nothing?"

Caspian got up and rushed forward gripping the bars with both hands.

"What do you know about Aslan? How dare you even speak his name? You stood there, watched them mock him in their little trial. You stood there."

Cloud said nothing

"If not for Aslan, there would have been no victory against Sephiroth. You forget that. You saw him. You heard his mighty roar!"

"I don't know what I heard." Cloud said quietly, looking away.

"I see that I was wrong about you Cloud Strife. You? Lead our army? I must have been out of my mind." Caspian turned and walked back to the small bed provided for him and sat in the exact place he had been sitting.

"You don't know me." Cloud said "I didn't ask for this."

"Aslan knows you."

"Oh Shut up Caspian!" Cloud snapped, in an annoyed tired tone. "I'm sick of this cop out. You want to sit there and pretend some imaginary lion is going to come out of nowhere and solve all your problems, you be my guest. Me? I'm going to fight my own battles. I'm going to protect the ones I love." Cloud turned to leave.

"Cloud." Caspian said getting up. "You can't do this on your own."

Cloud stopped.

"You're just a man."

"I shouldn't have come down here" Cloud said looking over his shoulder. "I don't need this."

Without a second glance, Cloud walked out of Caspian's sight down the long corridors of the detention level towards the elevator.

"You need him more than you think." Caspian sighed.

--

Hangar 15 buzzed with activity and the back and forth sloshing of water. It was on the surface of the base, one of the few above ground. It housed a large pool in which many different kinds of ships sat docked, floating steadily in the water in front of the massive dimensional portal gate that spanned the far wall. Among the various vessels that could be seen upon entering the hanger, Cloud could see the familiar black sails of the Pearl as he made his way along the metal dock that lined the walls around the massive pool. When he finally reached the Black Pearl's personal dock he found Aquaman there waiting for him dressed in a long green cape and wearing a crown that looked like it was made of gold and seashells.

"Is he coming?" Aquaman asked in a gruff voice

"No." Cloud replied.

"Then he's more of a coward than I thought."

"Lets just drop it and get on with this." Cloud said walking past Aquaman. "Have the crews arrived?"

"That they have mate!" Jack yelled from aboard the Pearl. Cloud looked up and saw him hanging from the rope stairs that led to the crows nest. "Come have a looksee!"

Cloud looked back at Aquaman, who simply gave him a serious nod, then walked away. Taking a few more steps, Cloud discovered the ramp that led onto the ship. He proceeded up it and stepped on board. The familiar sight of the black ship, and the smell of gunpowder reminded him of his short time at sea, and his bizarre adventure with Jack in Davy Jones' locker. Setting his eyes on Jack, he noticed four others with him. Tifa and Kaito, both battle ready, whom Cloud had sent ahead of him while he tried to persuade Caspian to join the mission, and two others, and man and a woman.

"Cloud!" The woman yelled

"Elizabeth?" Cloud responded sounding very surprised to see her. She rushed forward giving him a big hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Ahem." Tifa and Will Turner grunted at the same time.

The two separated from their embrace, Cloud turning only slightly red. Will, the other man who had been standing next to Jack stepped forward and gripped Cloud's hand.

"Good to see you my friend." Will said smiling. "Although I wish it were under better circumstances."

Will and Elizabeth were both dressed in cloth and leather garb, with slight armor altercations most likely provided to them by headquarters.

"Oh, and there's one more member of the crew you have yet to meet." Jack said in reluctant, and slightly annoyed voice.

"I don't think I'll be needin an introduction Jack" An older more ragged voice rang out from behind Cloud. He turned and saw walking up the gang plank, a man dressed in ratty clothes suitable and much more traditional for a pirate, more ornate than the clothes worn by Jack Sparrow. He had a long gray coat that dropped in the back to his knees, and a large brimmed brownish gray pirate hat with a feather in in it. His face was wrinkled, and covered with a scraggly dirty blonde beard that dropped below his neck, and the stare in his eyes made Cloud a little uneasy.

"Hector Barbossa." The old pirate said looking Cloud up and down. "Captain of the Black Pearl."

"Former! Captain." Jack said walking over waving his half bent arms in his usual manner. "You're lucky I let you put one foot on MY ship Barbossa."

"Hmph." was Barbossa's response. "Well in any case, I'm you're last crew member mister Strife." He said giving another glare to Cloud. "I trust Ye'll be needin my services at some point on this little outing of yours. Ya best not not forget that." He walked past Cloud to the far rail of the ship on the starboard side. As he walked, a small black and white monkey came scurrying up the gang plank and onto the deck. It climbed up the back of Barbossa's leg and sat perched on his shoulder. Cloud watched the strange pirate for a few more seconds, but soon his mind turned back to the task at hand.

"Alright good." Cloud said turning back so he could see Jack and the rest of his crew. "Looks like team one is ready to go. Where's team two?"

Jack smiled a mischievous grin showing some of his teeth. He crossed his arms, but lifted one forearm to point to the left with his thumb. Cloud looked in the direction Jack was pointing. There, a few docks down was a large ship, just a little smaller than the Pearl, but still, it was something to behold. The entire bow of the ship was carved into the shape of a fierce dragon, and the stern was decorated with ornate carvings of feathers.

"The Dawn Treader?" Cloud asked his eyes taking in the impressive sight.

"That it is." A young voice hollered from the dock below.

Cloud looked over the port side next to the gang plank and saw that team two was standing on the dock looking up at him. Aragorn, Batman and Squall he knew. They had volunteered for this mission, eager to help. Batman more to just keep an eye on things. However he had yet to meet the boy who was standing at the front of the group, or his friends, a dwarf and a large rodent of some kind.

"And who would that be?" Jack asked leaning over to Cloud

"I think that's the Captain." Cloud said

"Him?"

"My name is Eustace Scrubb." The young boy said, not moving from where he stood. "And yes, I'm the captain of the Dawn Treader in Caspian's absence."

Eustace, who appeared to be very confident in his role as captain, looked to be no older than fifteen. He had short blonde hair, very pale skin, and was dressed like a prince in casual armor. Batman did not look pleased at being placed under a child, but judging by the reports they'd received about Caspian's crew, Cloud was confident they could handle themselves.

"These are my friends Trumpkin and Reepicheep." He gestured to the Dwarf, then to the rodent. "They'll be the helmsman and first mate on this mission."

Cloud nodded. Eustace came across as a little over eager to make a good impression with Cloud, talking loudly and with authority.

"So." Squall said hoisting his gun-blade on his shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road."

--

Caspian continue to stare out of his cell. His hope for tomorrow fleeting as he imagined what might become of Cloud and the many who followed him.

"Caspian the tenth?" A voice suddenly uttered from behind him.

Caspian whirled on his heels and saw that behind him, inexplicably stood a man. A man who had gotten into his cell without so much as a sound. He was tall, with long brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His robes were red and green, and held up with many brown belts and red sashes. His eyes, though young, looked very wise, and very honest. By the look of his clothes Caspian would say that this man was not a warrior, but his stance and stature told a different story.

"Yes." Caspian said cautiously, looking around the small cell for something that could give him an advantage should a battle take place.

The man smiled slightly.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Caspian said, his darting eyes giving away his confusion.

"My name is Thomas of Hunter." the man said not moving. "And we're leaving. Now."


	14. Rough Seas

The bow of the Black Pearl emerged from the glowing green portal onto rough seas. Slowly the entire ship slid through the interdimensional plain into a spray of white foam, as it splashed into the water. As the thick salty breeze hit Cloud's face he squinted. Unlike the vast ocean of calm blue he'd seen in Aang's world, the waters they now sailed were entirely different. The water was a sickly greenish gray, reflecting the dim and dingy skies above. The wind was warm and strong, but not altogether unpleasant. Behind the Pearl, the Dawn Treader began to slowly emerge. In every direction Cloud could see, the ocean was dotted with small islands, some barley visible through the haze further off. He turned, and saw that his crew was looking at him. The Dawn Treader finally dropped, sending a surge of water into the air as the portal closed behind it. Another minute passed and it had pulled up beside the Pearl. The two crews walked toward each other and stood parallel at the railings, with only four feet of ocean between the two vessels.

"Well." a small voice of Reepicheep, shouted from the Dawn Treader, "We're out here. You mind telling us what's going on?"

"Yes, I should like to know that myself. You said we'd getting a proper briefing when we got here." Eustace said crossing his arms.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, but turned to Jack Sparrow who was taking a small sip of rum from his flask.

"Jack?" Cloud said

"Right!" the pirate said putting away his flask.

Will put his hand on his face.

"Well, a short while ago I caught up with my esteemed former first mate here." Jack said pointing his thumb at Barbossa, who nodded and smiled sarcastically at the crew of the Dawn Treader. "After a short negotiation involving much swordplay and copious amounts of gunpowder, he graciously decided to return the Pearl to me." Jack smiled at Barbossa who rolled his eyes. "I hadn't had me ship back for more than a week before our new little world hopping troupe got a hold of us. Anyways, in my off hours I like to take the Pearl out, y'know, feel the wind in me hair, see what kind of treasures I can procure. On one such occasion, me compass has gone crazy, and the sky is raining down green lightnin. Thought it'd be worth mentioning."

"The Council has compared Jack's report, with data from the Millennium Falcon and the Starship Enterprise." Cloud said "These strange lightning storms here, started happening around the same time as the ones in space."

"Aye." Barbossa said stepping forward. "We were seein' islands and ships no one's ever come across before, in places where their was once but open sea. One such encounter was with a pirate named Cervantes."

"Nasty bloke." said Jack

"Aye, looked like the livin dead. And I should know."

"Long story."

"Aye."

"ANYWAY!" Cloud interrupted.

"Right." Jack said "Said he was looking for a sword he called Soul Edge."

"That sword is why we're here." Cloud said addressing the rest of the crew.

"He said the sword had the power to cut through the living soul itself." Barbossa said.

"A tool that would be invaluable to have against the Void, since we have yet to confirm he even has a physical form. Even if the Void is a bodiless mist, this sword should be able to do some damage." Cloud said

"Even if what you say is true." Batman interrupted sounding a little skeptical. "How do you plan to find this sword?"

"Normally we'd use Jack's compass." Cloud said

"But like I said mate." Jack said "Its been a little under the weather lately."

"Lucky for you..." Eustace said trying to build up suspense. "We brought this!" Eustace spun around, and grabbed a long golden staff with a strange green stone fixed to its end. He held it up high over his head for all to see, looking very proud of himself.

"And what exactly is that?" Kaito asked looking very unimpressed.

"This, my scary friend, is how we're going to find what we are looking for!" Reepicheep squeaked, shadow boxing with his sword.

"Check this out." Eustace said straightening the staff, closing his eyes. Suddenly the stone at the top of the staff began to glow. Eustace slowly loosed his hands from the long rod, slowly it began to rise into the air. The stone glowed brighter and brighter, until finally it's light became blinding! When the light had faded the two crews opened their eyes, and what met them was astonishing! The staff quietly hovered in between the two ships, but no one was looking at the staff, they were looking at what was above it. A massive glowing figure of light, which appeared to be a beautiful woman draped in silk. Her eyes glowed white, and the light that shone out of her figure was brilliant, almost exhilarating.

"What is that?!" Tifa exclaimed.

No sooner than the words left Tifa's mouth, did the massive figure turn and stare at her.

"I am the Oracle." the glowing woman spoke in a booming yet soothing voice.

"Oracle?" Aragorn said

"What is an Oracle?" Squall asked.

"I am bound by the rule of one." The Oracle boomed "One question, one answer."

The Crew looked back and forth at one another.

"And where did you get this?" Batman asked Eustace.

"Found a giant sea turtle with a golden city on it's back. Long story" Eustace answered looking very pleased with himself.

"Sea turtle?" Jack asked confused.

"So it knows the answer to any question we ask it?" asked Barbossa

"Yes." the Oracle answered

"Guys! Stop using up all our questions!" Eustace yelled "We only get one per person!"

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked stepping forward

"Jack!" Cloud said smacking Jack on the back of the head.

"The rum is gone because you drink it all." The Oracle said.

"Well at least we know we can trust her answers" Jack shrugged and smiled.

"Lets get on with this." Batman grumbled

"Right." Cloud said taking in the sight. "Where can we find Soul Edge?"

--

Isle Sorna was massive to say the least. It was an island covered in deep dark jungles and staggering mountain ranges. Murky waves broke into white foam all around the edges of the impressive land mass that now lay ahead of the Black Pearl and Dawn Treader. The sea and sky had become restless in the hours it had taken the two vessels follow the Oracle's directions to find their way to the island. Dark thick clouds laden with green lightning surges loomed overhead, and the waves churned in a twisted dance that almost threatened to topple the two ships.

Cloud stood at the bow of the Pearl, looking into the unknown of the Isle Sorna. The Oracle had made it clear that here he would find Soul Edge. The Island however, was bigger than he thought it would be. It could take days to search it for the sword.

"So this place is supposed to filled with all sorts of beasties eh?" Jack said walking up next to Cloud.

"That's what she said." Cloud said referring to the Oracle, not taking his eyes from the island. "Big ones."

"Plannin on fightin em all yourself?"

"You're welcome to help Jack. If you can keep up." Cloud gave a half smile.

"Well I--"

Jack was interrupted by the ferocious boom of lightning touching the earth. It made both Cloud and Jack jump when a second and much louder thunderclap scorched their ears. Both crews turned toward the island and at the same time, noticed something. All around them green lightning had stayed dormant jumping from cloud to cloud, but the lighting over the island was coming down, striking the ground. However the lightning over the island wasn't green. It was purple.

"Strange." Aragorn whispered to himself taking his hands off of his ears.

"Bit of an understatement I think." Squall scoffed.

"It looks like those purple thunderbolts are only striking the center of the island." Eustace said.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Batman said, taking an instrument from his utility belt.

"That's gotta be where the sword is!" Reepicheep announced.

Cloud took another look at the island. It was true, the purple lightning only struck at the center.

"I think its time we got started." Cloud said gripping the handle of his sword.

"Uhhh Cloud!" Elizabeth yelled from the stern. Cloud turned. "I think we might have company!" She yelled again.

Both crews raced to the back of both ships. Cloud pushed his way to the railing to get a better view. Sure enough, not one mile away, a ship. It looked like it had been through hell and back. It's sails were torn and the hull of the ship looked like it had been sprayed with bullets and bathed in gunpowder.

"Bugga." Jack said taking a quick drink of rum.

"Cervantes." Barbossa said, a slight look of fear coming over him.

"The pirate who told you about Soul Edge?" Will asked still looking at the ship, which was gaining fast.

"Cannons." Jack muttered taking another drink.

"Cannons!" Will repeated with a yell.

The two crews broke their huddle were about to begin preparations for battle, when suddenly,

"Incoming!" Reepicheep yelled at the top his little lungs.

Both crews braced for impact, but were surprised when no impact was made. At least not by a cannonball. Instead a blur of green rocketed out of the sky and slammed into the deck of the Dawn Treader. Those with swords drew them, Batman gripped his batarangs. All were surprised when they slowly approached the middle of the ship and saw that in a jumbled heap of wreckage, was a small boy clothed in the green of a forrest.

"It's just a boy." Aragorn said returning his sword to its sheath.

"What kind of boy falls out of the sky?" Squall asked still suspicious.

"Superman." Batman said, also still wielding his weapons

The crew moved closer, but quickly stepped back when the boy opened his eyes and sprung from his back into the air. Squall had assumed the boy was leaping to his feet, but was shocked when gravity did not bring him back down. The boy was flying, suspended in the air, now with a dagger drawn, the tip of which, was perilously close to Squall's neck.

"Who are you?" The boy questioned with authority. His green eyes looked to the left and the right, and upon noticing he was surrounded, he darted into the air and with an ariel spin, and flipped onto the bow of the Treader.

Both crews stood amazed, not sure what to make of this small stranger who swam through the air like a fish through water.

"Who are you?" The boy asked again, louder this time.

A moment of awkward silence, no one sure if they should answer.

"We're here to find a sword." Cloud called from the Pearl.

"So you are with Hook then!" The boy frowned.

With stunning speed he bolted from the bow of the treader towards Cloud on the Pearl, who barley drew his massive sword in time. Sparks flew as the boys dagger scraped across the side of Cloud's sword. With another ariel backflip, the boy was behind Cloud, poised to dig his blade into Cloud's back. Cloud spun attempting to strike the boy with his sword, but the boy was already in the air again.

"He's fast!" Cloud exclaimed in amazement.

"Nope." The boy said now behind Cloud a second time. Cloud turned his head, startled that the boy had moved so quickly.

"I'm REALLY fast!" the boy said kicking Cloud in the face causing him to stumble forward.

"And guess what?" the boy said moving closer with his dagger. "There's no way I'm letting Hook get his hands on that sword."

"Look kid." Cloud said catching himself with his hands, and performing his own summersault to get back on his feet. "I don't know any Hook." Cloud raised his sword just in time to block the boy from striking a blow.

"Adults are all liars!" The boy yelled taking a few more swings, all of which Cloud was easily able to block.

"Not so fast their lad!" Barbossa said as he thrust his sword into the fray, taking the boy's assault away from Cloud.

"Blech!" the boy stuck his tongue out at Barbossa while continuing to fight. "The only thing worse than adults! Pirates!"

"I resent that!" Jack Said swinging in on a rope and kicking the boy to the ground.

The instant the boy hit the deck, everyone on the Pearl was on top of him holding their swords to his neck.

With the boy subdued, Cloud exhaled some tension.

"Now." Jack said. "Who is this Hook beastie you keep goin on about?"

The boy simply looked at Jack with a disgusted look on his face, then pointed into the sky behind the Pirate. Jack turned to see what the boy was pointing at and did a double take. The rest of the crew turned as well, collectively their eyes widened. High in the sky, hundreds of feet above the water, was a floating pirate ship, glowing with a golden shine.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Jack said taking yet another drink.

"You say this Hook is here for Soul Edge?" Kaito said nudging the boy lightly with his sword.

"Like you don't already know?" The boy said spitting at his masked interrogator.

"We've already told you." Eustace said pushing the others aside and motioning for them to lower their weapons. "We don't know this Hook fellow. Now please give us any information you can. We're on a rather important mission."

The boy slowly got up from where he lay, suspiciously looking around at the adults that still surrounded him. Eventually however his eyes came to rest on Eustace.

"You're a boy, but you're friends with these pirates?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me." Eustace said "We're the good guys. We don't want to hurt you, and we don't want this Hook chap to get his hands on that sword any more than you do. I'm Eustace by the way." He smiled and extended his hand. The boy looked at Eustace's hand, then at Eustace, then at Cloud, then at the rest of the crew, then back at Eustace. Slowly he smiled, and with a loud gurgling sound, he spit into his hand and firmly shook Eustace's with it. Eustace tried extremely hard not make a face, but to retain a friendly composure to comfort their new friend.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan!" The boy exclaimed

"Peter?" Eustace said, "That's my cousin's name!"

"I think that's quite enough formalities boys." Barbossa said putting his hands on Eustace's shoulders. "I believe we have more urgent matters to discuss. Like that floatin pirate ship over there."

"Hook is after the sword." Peter said, now solemnly looking at Kaito.

"He's not the only one!" An unknown voice yelled from a distance. The crew turned and saw that while they had been preoccupied with Peter, the ship in the distance had sailed into firing range, and it's captain had boarded the Pearl.

Cervantes did indeed look like the walking dead. His hair and beard were white with age, and his clothing was ratty and covered in dust. His skin was the a sickly purple, the color of decaying flesh, his eyes were glazed and reeked of madness.

"Crap." Squall stated bluntly.

"What's the matter?" Eustace asked "I've read about all of you guys," he said referring to Cloud and his crew "You've beaten worse!"

"That's probably true." Aragorn said "However, I believe our ship is well within his capacity to destroy at this range, but I'm no seaman."

"Seaman or no," Cervantes barked in a gruff and gritty voice "Yer very observant. This ship wont be floatin fer much longer."

"So say you." Jack said swiftly drawing his pistol and firing a shot at Cervantes' chest. In the blink of an eye Cervantes' two swords were drawn, deflecting the bullet into the wooden boards of the Pearl.

"Crap." Squall stated again.

"Now." Cervantes said shifting his swords into an attack stance. "I'll be killin all of you, and gettin me hands on that sword."

Suddenly the deck of the Pearl exploded into splinters as cannonballs from Hook's airborne vessel hurtled into the ship. Cervantes was blown onto his back, and the rest of the crews dove for cover where they could.

"Crap!" Squall yelled over the sound of the cannons.

"Thank you Squall!" Tifa yelled back sarcastically. "We know!"

"You don't know the half of it." Batman shouted taking cover behind a railing. He was looking at small screen on a device from his utility belt. "Dimensional shift readings are off the scale. I'm picking up a massive portal."

"What?" Cloud said dodging cannonballs rushing to Batman's side to look at his device.

"Everyone to the Treader!" Aragorn yelled as another cannonball screeched through the air and thundered into the mast of the ship.

Through the smoke, fire, and splintering wood filling the air, the two crews could see flashes of green light as they jumped from the railing of the Black Pearl onto the deck of the Dawn Treader. Cervantes stood to his feet on what was now half a ship. Hook's cannons continued to batter the shattered remains of the black ship all around him. With a quick glance upward at his attacker, Cervantes turned and dove into the water back toward his ship.

"Why is it always MY ship!?" Jack yelled exasperated, breaking his rum bottle on the railing of the Treader.

"Uh guys...." Squall said looking into the sky.

"Guess those readings of yours were right Batman." Cloud said wiping his brow, which was now splotched with sweat and gunpowder.

Above them was a massive green portal. Emerging from hit, another airship, this one far more terrifying than Hook's glowing pirate vessel. The vehicle that emerged could only be described as a monstrosity. It's entire hull looked to be made of human organs sewn together with darkness of the purest kind. It's bow was a distorted human face without skin, it's muscles bulging and and spewing evil as it gasped and grimaced at it's new environment. Rotted bones protruded from the depths of the ship and acted as a sort of exoskeleton that gave the ship some sense of structure. At the helm of this vessel, tied and bound to the very soul of it, was a white haired captain most of the crew knew all to well.

"Xehonort's Heartless."

"Ansem." Kaito growled clutching his sword.

"Can I say it now?" Squall turned his head asking Tifa politely.

Tifa sighed.

"Crap."


End file.
